


Return of Disharmony

by PerkyGoth14



Category: A Simple Wish (1997), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 38,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening when Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch take a week away from their world and decide to have a little vacation in Equestria. However, the Elements of Harmony are soon stolen, making the Mane Six rebel against what they stand for due to the evil return of the Great and Powerful Trixie and the betraying Fairy Godmother known as Claudia who strike Equestria and then the Supernatural Realm. Will harmony be restored or will it no longer be returned to be destroyed and lost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over a year since the tragic and thankful defeat of an evil fairy godmother named Claudia, who was so powerful that she even got Discord on her side. However, the mirror she was broken from was suddenly pieced back together by some black magic. When the mirror was set and the blonde fairy stepped out and saw she was alive, she looked around.

"I'm brought back to life..." Claudia whispered. "But how... Why?"

"You have been helped..." a mysterious voice told her.

Claudia blinked. "Who said that?" she then demanded.

"I did..." the figure replied, then there came a blue female unicorn with a white mane, red violet eyes, and she had a cape. "The Great and Powerful Tr-r-r-rixie!"

"You? But I thought you didn't have any powerful magic. When did you get powerful?" Claudia asked.

"That's a story for another day..." Trixie smiled rather evilly. "I'll bet you want revenge, Claudia..."

"Yes..." Claudia agreed, sneering. "Especially on those folks like Cherry and Atticus!"

"Trixie wants revenge too..." the unicorn smirked evilly. "Mostly on Princess Twilight and her fellow pony friends..."

"How do we do it?" Claudia wondered.

"We get them to turn on each other," Trixie smirked. "Have you heard of when Discord took their Elements of Harmony before Cherry and Atticus came into the picture? Well, we do the same, but even take Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch's elements and the whole universe, dimensions and all, will be OURS!"

"Okay, but how do we do that?!" Claudia asked, finding it impossible.

"Just follow my steps..." Trixie smirked, leading the way out of Claudia's prison. She then hunched herself upright, fiddled with the trinket she wore around her neck and made a portal. She then jumped into it and had her hoof gesture for Claudia to follow her.

Claudia walked through the portal and then the two were floating in the darkness together, but they could see with Trixie's trinket. "So, what exactly are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're breaking into Canterlot and bringing back disharmony for all." Trixie grinned evilly.

The two ended up in the Canterlot palace, the guards didn't even see them coming. They both came to a gem encrusted box. Trixie used her horn to get it open and it revealed the Mane Six's Elements of Harmony. 

Claudia took the trinkets and put them into a bag she now had. "Now what?"

"Now we wait..." Trixie grinned and laughed evilly with her as they disappeared and things were going to change for not only Equestria, but in the human dimension. She had a bag filled with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch's elements already.

"Well, let's hope this plan works." Claudia said to the unicorn.

"Trust me, this can't fail..." Trixie grinned darkly and laughed evilly.

The two then disappeared again before Celestia or Luna could see or hear them.

The next morning, it definitely started out as different then any other day. Forte woke up first and felt a disturbance in his own world, wondering what the problem would be, he had to track it down and report it right to Cherry so he could protect her. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were getting ready to spend some time in Equestria and they were even packing since they didn't have to worry about anything at home. 

"I've been to many galas when I was your age," Elizabeth smiled to her adoptive daughter. "That's even where I met James..." she then sighed. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks, Mom..." Mo smiled back to her, she then bent down to her now five-year-old brother's height. "Take care of Mom and Dad while I'm gone, Junior..." she then added, playfully tweaking his nose, but not hurting him badly.

Junior seemed to giggle at that. Mo hugged her dogs and then walked out the door with her luggage.

Cherry's parents packed for her, as usual, so she just sat on the couch with her laptop until they would be ready for her to take her bags and go away to Equestria for an extended visit.

"Be sure to stay safe, okay?" Michelle asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..." Cherry said as she continued to play with her laptop until they were done.

Bud came back with her bags. "Here you go, have a good time."

"Thanks..." Cherry hugged her parents, grabbed her backs and went out the door, waving to her parents and continued off.

Forte came a few minutes after Cherry just left and looked to her parents. "I need to speak with your daughter right now." he told them urgently.

"Sounds like it's urgent, we'll leave you two alone." Michelle said before leaving the room with Bud.

Forte nodded and looked to the door. "Cerise, come back!"

Cherry put on her headphones as she was going to the meeting place to where Mo, Atticus, and Patch were.

"Cerise, take off those headphones and stop!" Forte called out.

Cherry kept walking and bobbing her head to the music.

"CERISE!" Forte jumped from the front porch and tried to go after her.

Cherry kept walking and hummed to the music. Forte then ran after her to take off her headphones and to get her to listen to him.

"HEY!" Cherry held her ears then, her usual reaction whenever someone would take off her headphones.

"I'm sorry, Cerise, but you have to listen..." Forte folded his arms in front of her.

"It can wait until later, I'm due for a visit in Equestria..." Cherry walked away from him.

"But it's about the Elements of Harmony and the harmony in both this world and in Equestria!" Forte yelled.

Cherry's eyes widened slightly, but she then quickly narrowed them and glanced back to him. "What are you talking about?" she walked over to him. "Don't you think we'd all change if the Elements of Harmony were stolen?"

"Well, yes, I suppose..." Forte rubbed his arm to her.

"Look, I know you're gonna miss me, but please, get a girlfriend or something, you're creeping me out with this student/mentor relationship..." Cherry said to him before walking off.

"Just check before you four leave." Forte told her.

"Whatever, man!" Cherry called as she kept walking off.

Forte sighed. "That girl never listens..."

"Okay, so do you both have everything, Atticus?" Emily asked her son and the Dalmatian.

"Yes, Mom, for the last time, me and Patch have everything we'll need." Atticus answered.

"Sorry, I'm a mother, it's my job to worry about my babies." Emily smiled.

"We'll be fine, we got everything we'll need, essential and in case of emergency." Atticus reassured.

Patch nodded in agreement, then gave the woman a small hug around her legs.

"Okay, as long as you two, Mo, and Cherry will be alright." Emily sighed.

"We will, what could possibly go wrong?" Atticus chuckled to his mother and then went off with Patch.

They were on their way to Equestria now themselves.

"I just hope that nothing will go wrong." Emily hoped.

"They'll be okay, Emmy..." Patrick soothed, putting his arm around her. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

Emily smiled to him and walked off with him, allowing them to do what they needed or wanted to do since Atticus and Patch would be away.

Soon, the four visitors to Equestria all met together in their meeting place.

"Okay, the portal should be coming in any minute now." Cherry said to them.

"This is so exciting! Oh, we better get our Equestrian medallions out." Patch suggested.

They all reached into what bags had their medallions in and quickly placed them on.

"Feels weird being a pony sometimes..." Cherry sighed. "I wonder what a flower sandwich tastes like."

"Well, we'll find out soon." Atticus said.

The four then waited patiently, and eventually, the portal came for them and they walked through it to leave their world and transport into Equestria.

"Alright, time to go to Equestria." Patch smiled.

"Let there be horses." Cherry added.

All four of them then went through the portal to get to Equestria.

Forte rushed to the scene, but they were already gone and the portal disappeared. "Dammit..." he cursed under his breath. He then took out a calling card given to him and whispered into it, this made the card sprout wings and fly away.

Meanwhile, in the Supernatural Realm...

Drell and Skippy were at their council desks, answering calls that were ringing off their hooks. Of course, Drell did the talking, while Skippy could only do hand gestures and gave thumb's up to his loud friend who was large and in charge.

"Drell, Uncle Skippy," Penelope came to them with a card. "One of you has a call from the Mortal World."

"Who's it from?" Drell asked.

Penelope read the card. "Maestro Forte."

Drell and Skippy's eyes widened slightly.

"Send it over." Drell commanded to her.

Penelope nodded and walked over with the card. Skippy opened the card and saw the request as Forte's voice read it to them. 

"Oh, he wants a portal to Equestria." Drell remarked.

"So, will you accept his request?" Penelope asked.

"Skippy?" Drell looked to his assistant.

Skippy stood up from his desk, he then ushered Penelope out the door, almost as if saying 'shoo, shoo'.

"Aw, come on, let me watch!" Penelope whined.

Skippy shook his head at her.

"Sorry, Penelope, this is grown-up witch stuff." Drell added.

"Aww!" Penelope whined before leaving the room.

Both warlocks shut the door before transporting into the mortal world and came to see Forte.

"So, you wanna go to Equestria, huh?" Drell folded his arms at the court composer once he had arrived. "What, if I may ask, is your business there?"

"Please, I need to get there before Cerise gets herself hurt..." Forte told the head warlock urgently. 

"You spend an awful lot of time with that mortal..." Drell smirked slightly.

"This is about the harmony of both Equestria and the mortal world!" Forte told them both.

"DENIED!" Drell blurted out, making both him and Skippy laugh.

"Please..." Forte put his hands together. "I have to help Cerise... She is very important to me."

Skippy took out his pipe as he and Drell listened to Forte's story, but he gave actual looks of sympathy and sorry for the anciently aged man and was a much better listener than Drell was. Forte began to tell them everything and why his request was so important. Skippy frowned sympathetically and nodded to every word Forte said while Drell looked a little bored and impatient.

"Very well, Maestro," Drell said after the long-winded explanation. "You can go... Though, don't ya think if magical elements were in trouble that we would know? I mean, we're part of the magical population, next to fairies, Equestrian unicorns, and certain mermaids with special and unique talents."

"I know, just let me go to Equestria." Forte still requested, trying very hard to be patient.

"Very well..." Drell rolled up his sleeves, he then took out his wand to preform a spell. "'Abracadabra and hocus pocus macaroni, please send Maestro Forte into the land of pony'!" he then zapped his wand at the final world and made a portal to Equestria appear in thin air. "That should get him to Equestria." he said.

Forte nodded his thanks and went into the portal, it closed up after he stepped in.

Drell chuckled. "Magical elements in danger..." he laughed. "The very idea... Now, let's get back home..." he then took out his wand to send them back, but it wouldn't work for some reason. "What the Underworld...? Skip, something's wrong with my wand."

Skippy dropped his pipe and took a look at the wand. "Hmm..." He then thought about what Forte said and was about to say something.

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU SAY A WORD ABOUT THAT!" Drell scolded him. "If the world of magic was in danger, I'd know about it!"

"Would you really know about it?" Skippy asked.

"Please... This thing's just glitched..." Drell growled as he put his wand away. "We'll have to go the long way." he then walked off to the Spellman house.

Skippy sighed and followed after his superior 'friend' so they could get back to the Supernatural Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

In Equestria, it was just a normal day. Twilight was standing in the center of the floor while her friends were arranging everything in the main room of her new castle and she was telling them how to arrange it all. 

"Twilight, it's just a visit from Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch," Spike said to her. "Not a visit from Princess Celestia."

"I know, Spike, but I want everything to be perfect." Twilight told him.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Spike muttered.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, rise that banner a little higher!" Twilight told the pegasi.

"We're as high as we can go..." Fluttershy said softly to the alicorn.

"Yeah, ya want us to go higher, they're gonna need space helmets to see this." Rainbow Dash added.

"Twilight, darling, everything is perfect just the way it is, why don't you relax?" Rarity asked the violet alicorn.

"How can I relax at a time like this!?" Twilight grew hysterical. 

"Calm down, Sugar Cube," Applejack coaxed. "Ah know y'all like 'em like yer own family, 'specially that Atticus fella, but trust us, it's going to be okay and they're in good hooves."

"Alright, maybe I have been just little too worried about the castle looking its best." Twilight sighed.

"A little?" Spike chuckled. "I haven't seen you this crazy since you tried to stop time."

Pinkie Pie burst out of a present box. "I can't wait to see them again!" she squealed, but then sighed. "I just wish Cheese Sandwich were here to see this... Too bad he was called away to another town, but he says the next time he comes to our town, he'll send me a letter first."

"Of course he will..." Rarity hid a knowing smirk.

"Well, they should be here any minute." Spike said.

"Right," Twilight nodded to her dragon friend. "Everypony get into your positions!"

The others then hid away like in a surprise party.

"Spike, come with me." Twilight told her dragon friend then and walked out the front door with him to stand with him and she shut the door behind them.

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch then appeared through the portal in their pony forms.

"Oh, hey, guys," Twilight greeted, trying to sound casual. "You all look well... Cherry, are you okay, is something bothering you?"

"I always look like this." Cherry reminded her.

"Oh, right..." Twilight smiled bashfully. "I really think you ought to meet Pinkie Pie's sister, Maud, I think you two would get along just fine..." she then muttered slightly under her breath.

"So, Twilight, where are Spike and the girls?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, um, they'll be around shortly..." Twilight chuckled, she then led them to her new home. "Welcome to Castle Twilight!"

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were pleased and walked with the new princess into the castle.

"So, you like living here?" Mo asked her.

"It was a big change, but thanks to friends, I'm managing just well." Twilight smiled.

"Imagine what your parents are going through," Cherry commented. "Your brother's married to a princess and now you're a princess."

"They must be proud." Patch commented.

"Indeed, I haven't seen them this proud since I got to enroll in my gifted unicorn school." Twilight smiled herself. She then opened the doors to the meeting room. "Why don't you guys go in first?" she offered. "You're my guests after all."

"Okay..." Mo said as they walked in together.

Twilight grinned eagerly and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" the Mane Six and Spike called to the four of them, making an appearance.

"What's this for?" Patch asked.

"We just wanted to welcome y'all back into Equestria." Applejack came to them with a smile. 

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy smiled to them. "We just wanted to honor and celebrate our friendship."

"Sounds like a Tamarian holiday." Cherry commented.

"Tamarian?" the others asked her.

"It's a planet where the superhero Starfire is from," Cherry explained. "She's one of the Teen Titans."

"Yeah and their food there is slightly disturbing." Atticus added in.

Cherry and Atticus hid a shudders in memories of Starfire's cuisine.

"Well, hopefully this food will do you some good." Rarity said to them with a smile.

"What does a flower sandwich taste like?" Cherry wondered.

"Here, maybe you'd like to try." Twilight handed one to her that had daffodils.

Cherry glanced at the sandwich and started to eat it.

"So, Cherry, how does it taste?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but at least it's not Spring otherwise I'd be allergic to sandwiches." Cherry shrugged.

"Enough snacking!" Pinkie Pie bolted over. "It's time to par-TAY! I suggest we teach our new friends the Pony Pokey!"

"Pinkie, remember what we talked about?" Cherry prompted since their faces were inches apart.

"Oops, sorry..." Pinkie giggled and backed up a little. "Is that better?"

"Sure, why not?" Cherry replied.

"So what's pony pokey?" Patch asked.

"It's a dance usually for birthday parties for little fillies and colts." Twilight explained.

"Though, an unofficial song for the Grand Galloping Gala, because of somepony wanting to spruce it up a little..." Rarity added with a glance to the pink earth pony of the room.

"Just follow my lead!" Pinkie squealed. 

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch got into lines with the other Mane Six.

Spike took out a record and played music for them.

Pinkie: You reach your right hoof in  
You reach your right hoof out  
You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about  
You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout  
That's what I'm talking about

'This is kind of like the Hokey Pokey.' Patch thought to himself.

Pinkie: You step your left hoof in  
You pull it right back out  
You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out  
You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route  
That's what it's all about

'This is cool.' Patch thought to himself.

The others followed Pinkie's dance steps, but they wore themselves out from it, while Pinkie, of course, had more energy and didn't stop until the very end.

"And that's what it's all about~" Pinkie finished. "YEAH!"

"Whew, that dance sure can wear somepony out." Patch and Atticus said, exhausted.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry panted. "Um, what's next to do, Twi?" she asked the violet alicorn, knowing she would have a schedule for a party.

"Oh, nothing special, just the basics..." Twilight smiled, she then took out a scroll that touched the floor and expanded a little as it rolled out to their feet.

"Nothing special, huh?" Atticus asked with a playful smirk.

"Okay, maybe a few things..." Twilight chuckled to him. "Let's see..."

Mo took the schedule away. "Twilight, we don't need a schedule, this is a party, this should just be spontaneous and fun." she told her.

"Oh, but everything has to be perfect!" Twilight yelped. 

"Loosen up, Twilight, let's just get together and have a good time." Patch insisted.

"Well... Okay," Twilight gave in. "What would you guys like to do now then?"

"Well, a few party games would be nice." Atticus said.

"Ooh!" Pinkie jumped over to them. "I love party games! Whatya wanna play? Please say 'Bingo'! Please say 'Bingo'!" she hopped up and down excitedly. 

"Um,... Bingo?" Mo suggested for Pinkie's sake.

"YAY!" Pinkie chirped and then set out tables with cards and wheeled a bouncing ball roulette wheel.

This was really shaping up to be a great surprise welcome party.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, where did you get that?" Patch asked.

Pinkie looked thoughtful a moment. "I don't remember..."

The others rolled their eyes slightly and they started to have their Bingo game.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Claudia were watching this over a crystal ball.

"You call that chaos on the Mane Six and the Princess of Friendship!?" Claudia screeched to the blue unicorn. "You took their elements and nothing's happened!"

"Give it time, dear," Trixie replied. "After tonight, there'll be the return of disharmony for everypony in Equestria.... First Equestria, then the Supernatural Realm, and then, every dimension in existence shall belong to us!"

"You better hope so or else!" Claudia glared.

Trixie chuckled. "Oh, you fairies..."

Claudia growled firmly as they continued to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

After party games, Twilight broke up the party for a little while and showed Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch to their room where they would be staying during their visit in Equestria. There were three beds that were spaced out enough for privacy. 

"I had the Apple family make these just for you." Twilight smiled.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch smiled in thanks and went to put their bags under their beds.

"Where do I sleep then?" Cherry asked.

"I know how much you like your space and privacy, so..." Twilight said as she walked over to a veil and pulled on the rope to show another bed that was in the farthest and darkest corner of the room.

"Wow, thanks, Twilight!" Cherry sounded pleased.

"You're welcome, Cherry." Twilight smiled.

Cherry gave a small smile back and put her bags under her bed like the others.

"You guys can unpack while Spike makes dinner, that way by the time you finish, it'll be all set." Twilight told them.

"Thanks, Twilight." the four told her.

Twilight smiled before going to start getting ready for dinner. The three of them then started to unpack. Patch helped Atticus as he sat on the bed and Atticus opened the bag with his horn and took their things out. Mo took out her things and neatly organized them the way James and Elizabeth had taught her.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed to herself, but got everything to the way she would like it, including a notebook on her bed with a freshly ready pen.

"This week in Equestria is going to be so exciting, I just know it." Atticus said while unpacking.

"I agree, but why do I have a sudden little pain in my chest?" Patch asked.

Mo looked over in concern and rushed over to him. "You didn't eat anything weird at home, did you?" she asked.

"No, it was just a little pain in my chest, I'm sure it won't happen again." Patch assured her.

"Are you sure?" Atticus asked, worried for his pet.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing..." Patch smiled apologetically.

"Hmm..." Atticus and Mo were concerned still, but they continued to unpack.

"Hey, Cherry, what did Maestro Forte tell you before we met up?" Mo then thought back.

"I don't remember..." Cherry rubbed her head. "I had my music in, so I wasn't really paying attention... Probably just wanted to say goodbye to me, he's been really obsessed with me lately."

"Maybe it was something important." Atticus said.

"Ah, well, it can wait until we go back home..." Cherry said as she lay down on her new bed to test it out. "Oh, this is really good... There must be impressive memory foam in Equestria... I'll need this for my dorm room when I go to college."

They all continued to unpack until it was time for dinner, when they were called, they made it to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

A portal appeared in downtown Ponyville which made everyone stare at it and Forte came out in his pony form and he was looking all around.

"Excuse moi," Forte came up to Derpy Hooves. "Have you seen Cerise?"

"Um, I think she's at the castle." Derpy answered.

"Thank you!" Forte zipped by her.

Derpy spun around and her eyes looked dizzier than normal, making her fall flat in the middle of the ground.

"Oh, you better listen to me this time, Cerise..." Forte growled slightly under his breath as he rushed to Twilight's castle..


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I'm done unpacking." Patch told them.

"Me too." Cherry added.

"I'm almost done..." Mo said as she took out a couple of dresses.

"What're the dresses for?" Atticus asked.

"They were my mother's idea," Mo admitted. "She thought I should get in touch with my feminine side since I'm getting older... I gotta tell ya, I didn't think I'd like manicures the first time I did them, but they're so relaxing."

"That's good to know." Patch said.

"We all set?" Mo asked.

The others nodded to her.

"Right, time to have our dinner then." Mo smiled and walked out of the room with them.

"Can't wait to see what's for dinner." Atticus said.

The guests took their seats while Twilight sat at the head.

Spike walked over with a silver canister and set it down on the table and removed the top to show a sweet vegetarian ham.

"Ooohhh..." the others oohed at it.

"I hope you guys like it," Spike said to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "I thought it'd benefit all of us."

"We're sure we'll love it." Atticus assured him.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Spike then served them their plates and poured punch into their glasses.

"A toast!" Twilight proclaimed, lifting her glass. "To our visiting friends from far away!"

"Cheers!" the others cheered, clinking their glasses together and started to drink.

"Ooh, Gummy likes it too!" Pinkie smiled to her alligator pet that was swimming in the punch bowl now.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, when will Gummy ever get his teeth?" Patch asked the pink pony.

"That's a good question too..." Pinkie rubbed her chin, then leaned over. "Ya got a Patchy Sense for these kinda things?"

"Kind of." Patch said.

"Cool!" Pinkie beamed, drinking more punch.

Gummy looked up to Patch and let his tongue stick to one of his eyes as he floated in the punch bowl. The group then continued to eat their dinner.

"Have any good stories you'd like to share with us?" Rarity asked their visitors with a smile.

"Well, there was the time when we met Drell and Skippy and Penelope." Patch told them.

"Oh?" Rarity asked.

"And who might those people be?" Fluttershy added, her curiosity piqued as well.

"Drell is the new Head of the Witches Council," Cherry explained. "Skippy's his assistant... Also, Penelope is related to them... Somehow..."

"Yeah, we don't know how she's related to them." Atticus said.

"I thought Drell said she was his niece..." Patch shrugged as well.

"Well, what did you do with them anyway?" Twilight asked.

"We were asked to send Penelope to a mortal school," Cherry explained. "That was harder than it sounds..."

"How so?" Rarity asked. 

"Well, she's a witch for one thing, it can be hard to keep that a secret, just as Sabrina." Patch mumbled.

"Yeah and where her first day didn't go so well." Atticus added in.

"Oh, my... Well, it couldn't have been worse than when we first met in Canterlot High." Twilight chuckled sheepishly.

The others looked to her and they then remembered Flash Sentry.

"You all made it through though, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, it ended happily, and plus, Enchantra and Cassandra reformed themselves," Cherry replied. "I don't think we'll ever have to worry about those two again."

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"I feel a little bad though that Nicole's mom couldn't make it as Head of Witch's Council, she'd make a nice enough runner-up." Cherry said then distantly.

The Mane Six, Spike, and Mo then listened as Cherry, Atticus, and Patch told them the story of how they helped Penelope and how they made Drell on top of the Witch's Council in the new elections.

"So, things are fine in the Supernatural Realm now?" Rarity asked.

"They're just fine." Cherry, Atticus, and Patch reassured.

Meanwhile...

"Things are not fine!" Skippy said as he followed Drell through Limbo as they came back to their home. "Drell, listen to me, something is wrong, I know there is!"

"Well, what do you think it could be?!" Drell asked him.

"Trouble in the magical dimension..." Skippy whimpered from his yelling. 

Drell laughed at his fear.

"I think I liked it better when I couldn't talk..." Skippy pouted.

"Fine, I'll assemble a meeting with the other witches and warlocks..." Drell scoffed. "Maybe they'll keep you under control, nancy boy." he then walked off.

Skippy stuck his tongue out.

Penelope came into the room then. "What's going on?"

Skippy was about to tell her, but...

"Nothing's wrong," Drell rushed to her and put his arm around her, walking her out of their office. "You wanna go out to the Mall? Go ahead, go see your friends, call your boyfriend, do whatever girls do in their spare time... Nothing to worry about."

"Um, okay?" Penelope said out of confusion.

"Just go!" Drell pushed her out the door, shut it and leaned against it. "Okay, I don't think she suspects anything."

Skippy raised a brow of disbelief to him.

"Call all the witches and warlocks," Drell commanded. "We need to have a magic meeting ASAP!"

Skippy released a long-suffering sigh and went to do as told.

"Everything's going to be just fine..." Drell smiled nervously. "Just fine... As long as Spella doesn't find out."

Skippy gave him a look.

"GO!" Drell pointed sharply.

Skippy rolled his eyes and went off.

Drell actually looked scared. "I just hope she doesn't find out..." he then grabbed his throat. "If Spella finds out this happened on my watch, she'll totally bite my head off!"

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this." Skippy said after he sent out important notices to every witch and warlock alive.

"Let's just hope this doesn't get worse." Drell said.

"Don't worry, we got this..." Skippy reassured with a smile.

Drell smiled back, then went to check on Penelope and shut the door behind him.

Skippy's smile then disappeared. "We are so screwed..." he mumbled under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Luna made it night in Equestria and all of the ponies were going to bed, even the Mane Six, Spike, and their visitors and they all rushed to bed. Trixie and Claudia still watched.

"Okay, NOW we strike..." Trixie smiled evilly. "With everypony in bed, they'll never see us coming!" she then laughed wickedly as she handed a wand to Claudia. "I want you to cause an element removal hex on them."

Claudia smiled just as evil. "No problem..." she laughed wickedly herself and waved her wand over the crystal ball to doom Equestria with the lack of harmony.

"With no harmony, they'll all lose hope." Trixie told her.

"Oh, you truly are an evil unicorn..." Claudia smiled.

"Yes, you could almost call me a witch..." Trixie hinted as her eyes seemed to glow then to imply something.

"Well then, we shall see what happens tomorrow morning." Claudia said, evilly.

Trixie nodded in agreement. "Soon, revenge will be complete... For both of us."

"But why do you want revenge on Cherry, Atticus, and Patch?" Claudia queried.

"For another time, all will be revealed..." Trixie laughed evilly.

Claudia then laughed with her as they both faded away in darkness.

A big black storm cloud overcame Canterlot and white lightning zapped at the castle while the group was fast asleep, unaware of what was going to happen to them all in the morning.

Forte stopped in front of the castle. "Oh, no, I'm too late..." he whispered in fear.

Even though he believed it was too late, he still needed to go and tell them. He rushed inside, but the guards held out their weapons and glared to him.

"Listen, you have to let me in." Forte told them urgently.

"No invite, no entry!" Flash Sentry firmly told him. 

"But this is an emergency!" Forte insisted.

"No invite, no entry!" the other guard told him. 

"It's a matter of life and death!" Forte exclaimed.

"NO INVITE, NO ENTRY!" the guards both told him then, very assertively.

"I have no time for this!" Forte said before using his powers on both of the guards.

The guards fell from the green laser energy blast. Forte then stomped away to find Cherry and her friends.

"After him!" Flash Sentry called.

Forte looked all around the castle, he found other sleeping ponies and even Spike, but kept going until he would find the room Cherry would be sleeping in.


	7. Chapter 7

'Where is she?' Forte thought to himself while looking around.

The guards were heard stomping down the halls.

Forte gasped and hid behind a few statues to blend in and not get caught.

The guards passed the statues he hid behind and kept going.

Forte wiped his forehead in relief and kept looking. "Hmm... If I were Cerise, where would I be...?" he then wondered out loud, he then found the guest room and poked the door open.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch were visible and asleep. Forte then looked to the covered dark and gloomy corner and went straight for it, knowing Cherry had to be behind there. And where he was right as he saw her asleep.

"The one time you go to sleep at an appropriate hour..." Forte mumbled to himself, he then opened the veil, closed it again, and tried to shake her awake. "Hey... Get up..."

Cherry moaned and turned over in her sleep, clutching her blanket.

"Cerise, now is not a good time to go to sleep." Forte whispered while shaking her to get her to wake up.

"Go 'way..." Cherry mumbled. "I'm not finished with my dream..."

"Cerise, this is very important..." Forte sounded urgent. He then made a green laser glow to her shut eyes.

Cherry squeezed her eyes and then opened them wearily, she yawned and turned over to see her 'mentor'. "Ugh... What do you want now?" she folded her arms. "I told you, I'm only going away for a week!"

"Oh, really?" Forte asked her. "Well, then was the loss of harmony in your plan!?"

"Loss of harmony?" Cherry asked him. "Listen, I'm tired, can we talk about this later?"

"We will do no such thing," Forte firmly told her. "Listen to me, Trixie and Claudia are back."

"Claudia?" Cherry asked. "Claudia who?"

"Claudia, a bad fairy, remember?" Forte prompted and aided her memory. 

"Wait, you weren't even there!" Cherry said to him. "How do you know Claudia? Oh, wait, don't tell me... She was a student of yours, right?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to tell you that story." Forte said before dragging her out of bed.

"Ughh..." Cherry groaned as he forced her out of bed. She then yawned a little and stretched to wake herself up. "Okay, start talkin'... What's going on?"

"Look outside and you'll find out for yourself." Forte told her.

Cherry glared at him. "Good night!" she then hopped back into her bed and went back to sleep.

Forte narrowed his eyes, they flashed green as his horn charged up and he used his magic to lure her out of bed.

Cheryr wiggled in his grip and dropped down to the floor. She glared up at him and went to the window and looked outside. She then did a double take and gasped in fear. "W-What's happening...?" she asked, actually sounding scared.

"It's the return of disharmony," Forte told her, coming to her side. "Claudia is back for revenge against you and your friends for putting Murray on top of the fairy godmothers and godfathers. But she won't stop there... She is also working alongside to destroy magic in any known universe... Whether it be from fairies, unicorns, or even witches and warlocks..."

Cherry gulped and started to shiver. "How do we stop it?" she asked, whimpering in fear of that remote possibility.

"We need the help of a master of disharmony..." Forte told her.

'Don't say Discord... Don't say Discord...' Cherry thought to herself.

"We need the help from Discord." Forte said.

Cherry growled, cursing at herself. 

"Don't you like Discord?" Forte asked her. "He's good now..."

"I know, but he's just so touchy feely these days..." Cherry rolled her eyes, then walked off back to her bed. "Well, when you get to his world, let me know and good luck with convincing him to restore harmony in Equestria."

"Trust me, if he cares about Fluttershy and Boots more than anything, then he'll agree to restore harmony." Forte said.

"Yeah, well, good night..." Cherry continued to walk off.

Forte sighed. "You know, you could be a good person and actually help your friends."

"I help them..." Cherry said as she tucked herself in. "I'm a lot nicer than I appear to be."

"Yeah, well, just wait to change." Forte said before leaving.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed before going back to sleep.

But he was already gone. Cherry yawned and went back into a deep sleep. Forte was right, there would be changes and the only one to change everything would be the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony himself. "Now, I just have to get to his place..." he muttered to himself, trying to remember the way to Discord's residence. It would possibly take him all night to remember. Everypony slept soundly, but as they slept, they were going to be drained of very important things by tomorrow morning.


	8. Chapter 8

As the morning came, things were beginning to become anything, but normal. Spike woke up first and walked out of his bed, going straight to the kitchen to make breakfast for his pony friends. Of when he got in there he saw a strange sight.

"Something's wrong..." he said to himself. "I'm not sure what it is though..."

Meanwhile, in the Spellman house...

"You guys got a summon." Salem told the sisters.

"A summon for us?" Zelda took the envelope, opened it up and opened up a card. 

"SABRINA, HILDA, AND ZELDA SPELLMAN, REPORT TO THE WITCH'S COUNCIL COURT IMMEDIATELY!" Drell's voice boomed from the card, which made them all jump.

"Okay, this must be really serious, because his voice never gets that loud." Sabrina said.

"Oh, it does, trust me..." Hilda had a chuckle.

Zelda glanced to her younger sister. "Come on, we have to go!" she then said urgently.

"Come on then!" Salem included himself in, even if his name wasn't on the list, but he was still a warlock regardless.

"Do I have to go?" Sabrina grew fearful. "Drell scares me..."

"Yes, Sabrina, you have to." Hilda said.

Sabrina whined a little as she followed her aunts through their closet to make it to the Netherworld. The many witches and warlocks traveled into the meeting room and sat at their respective seats. Cassandra and Nicole were even there.

"Wow, this meeting must be really important to have this many witches and warlocks in it." Salem said.

"I'll say..." Zelda sounded concerned. "I hope everything's all right."

"Cassandra, where's your aunt?" Hilda noticed the brown-haired witch girl was alone while Nicole was with her mother. 

"Beats me," Cassandra shrugged. "I haven't seen her since a couple of nights ago, she told me she had to take care of something important and I shouldn't get involved."

"Well, let's hope whatever this situation is that called for this meeting that your aunt is alright." Salem said.

"Let's hope so..." Cassandra replied, she had changed lately and became more of a friend to Sabrina than an enemy to her, she still struggled here and there, but she was a lot better than she was before.

Nicole rubbed her arm a little nervously. "Oh, I hope they hurry up..."

Drell and Skippy were changing their clothes and Penelope had to as well. After they changed, they entered the council room and went to their table. The witches and warlocks were still talking amongst themselves.

"SILENCE!" Drell demanded which made everyone be quiet in an instant. "Thank you..." he then said in a softer tone. "Now, you're all probably wondering why you're all here. Well, I'm afraid to say that there is a rip in the magical world that involves us along with unicorns in Equestria and any magical beings who may live on the Earth."

This worried all of the witches and warlocks, including Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina, Salem, Casandra, and Nicole.

"Who's doing it?" a witch asked in deep concern as she clutched her children.

"According to what we've read, it involves the unicorn known as the Great and Powerful Trixie and a betraying fairy godmother called Claudia," Drell explained as Skippy showed pictures to everybody via slideshow. "We don't know how to conquer it, but so far, the only way we can get help and restore the Elements of Harmony for Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria is from the help of the draconequus known as Discord, who has reformed and is very close with the Pegasus known as Fluttershy. The help also includes a vampire 300 year old former mortal, Maestro Charles Forte, and his apprentice, Cherry Butler." 

"Why them?" a warlock asked.

"Maestro Forte has vast knowledge about these sort of things due to his age, but still younger than most of us," Drell informed. "Also, since Cherry, though good, has a black heart, needs to redeem herself for the elements, I'm afraid Equestria is already doomed and soon, so will be the Supernatural Realm."

"Oh, dear, well what about Atticus and Patch?" Sabrina asked.

"They might become affected themselves, we can't be for sure," Drell told them what he knew. "I just know that Equestria is doomed, because this will even effect the Princess of Friendship, otherwise friendship being magic in Equestria will become friendship being witchcraft and we won't be able to cure it. I just hope Spella doesn't find out..."

"I already know..." Spella's voice was heard, there was flashing lightning and then Spella arrived, looking very firm.

"Oh, geez..." Drell huddled behind Skippy for protection.

"Madame Spella, please don't blame them!" Penelope cried for forgiveness, making the witches and warlocks gasp at her.

"How dare you speak out of turn!" Spella glared at the witch girl. "Drell and Skippy must be punished for allowing this to happen!"

"But Spella, we didn't even know this had happened," Drell said. "That did not make this situation even better."

"Yeah, we were all asleep when Trixie and Claudia struck!" Skippy added in, fearing for his title now.

"I'm starting to think maybe my sister was a better candidate for the job of Head of the Witch's Council..." Spella folded her arms at them. 

"Spella, please, hear us out!" Drell cried out, he then conjured up a flower in his hand and gave it to her with a suave smile. "Maybe we could talk this over dinner, maybe dancing, perhaps a trip to the Moon?"

"SILENCE!" Spella demanded, which scared Drell and Skippy. "You two must be punished."

"That's not fair, Madame Spella!" Penelope spoke up anyway.

"Yeah!" Sabrina added in.

Nicole and Cassandra looked nervous for Sabrina and Penelope then.

"You two witchlings dare question my authority?" Spella firmly looked to the two of them.

"It's not their fault," Sabrina put her hands on her hips as she came up to the platform in front of Drell and Skippy. "They made one little mistake, yes, it's the end of the world now, but it's not their fault. Everybody deserves a second chance. My mom taught me that."

Spella looked to her and chuckled. "You're that little meddling half-witch," she realized who was talking to her. "Always trying to stand up for what you think is right."

"I don't think I'm right, I know I am." Sabrina firmly looked to her. "I may be a half-witch, but I still have powers on my father's side."

"And we'll go to Equestria, stop Trixie and Claudia and make things right in the magical world again." Penelope added.

"Really? Hmm..." Spella said before starting to think of something.

Cassandra and Nicole looked to each other and even walked onto the platform.

"We'll go too." Nicole told the witch woman.

"Yeah, they're gonna need a lot of help." Cassandra added.

Spella looked to them and smiled gently to Cassandra before giving her a pat on the head. "Very well, dear... You can help the mortal and vampire..." she told them. "But, as of now, Drell and Skippy must be punished!" she then rose her wand.

Drell and Skippy yelled out and with a wave of Spella's wand, they were both turned into cows.

"HA!" Salem laughed out loud. "That makes my punishment look bearable! They're gonna be hamburgers by the time harmony is restored in the magical kingdom!"

"Oh, my poor Drell..." Hilda cooed.

"We promise that harmony will be restored." Sabrina said.

"Well then, you better get moooooving!" Drell told them as he was now chewing on cud against his will.

"This is so humiliating..." Skippy added with a mutter.

"Don't worry, guys," Penelope hugged them. "I can do this, I know I can."

"I always believed in yoooou." Skippy told the girl.

"We better hurry before Drell and Skippy decide to eat flowers." Sabrina suggested.

"I'll let you all go, you have four days." Spella told them and kept a large hourglass.

Sabrina, Cassandra, Penelope, and Nicole nodded. They then took out their training wands they earned in their time in the Young Witch Academy and they all decided to get moving.

"Be careful out there." Hilda told her niece.

"Yes, it might be very dangerous, just hurry back and do your best." Zelda added.

Sabrina then hugged her aunts with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Best of luck, kid." Salem even wished Sabrina luck.

Nicole hugged her mother and joined hands with her fellow young witches as they raised their wands to give them a way into Equestria. The four witchlings were then teleported straight to Equestria.

"Oh, I hope they don't get hurt..." Ambrosia sighed, deeply concerned for her daughter's safety.

"I'm sure things will be just fine." Zelda soothed, putting her arm around her fellow witch woman.

Spella then made the countdown while Drell and Skippy looked very nervous about their fate if the girls failed.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Equestria, Spike made breakfast for the others while they still slept. 

Cherry yawned as she woke up first and came to see the dragon. "Hey, Spike, what's cookin'?" she asked casually.

"Just eggs and bacon," Spike smiled to her. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up with dippy yolk." Cherry told him.

Spike smiled and made the eggs he currently cooked the way she liked them since she was up first.

Cherry took her seat at the table, but she fell right on the floor, someone had moved her chair. "Hey, what happened to my seat!?"

"I dunno..." Applejack told her, though she bit her lip and looked away, shyly like she had lied.

'Wait, did Applejack just lie? But the only time she did that was when.... Oh, no.' Cherry thought to herself.

Applejack then mysteriously walked off.

"This can't be good..." Cherry was getting worried now.

Pinkie walked over and glared to her.

"Um, hi, Pinkie..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Know any good jokes?"

"Why?" Pinkie asked with a glare. "So then you can laugh at me!?"

"Uhh..." Cherry blinked to her.

Pinkie huffed, then walked to the breakfast table and bumped her against the wall in the process.

"Ow!" Cherry yelped and fell to the floor. "This is what Forte was trying to warn me about... Why didn't I listen to him?"

"Oh, hi, Cherry, you need a hoof?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, Fluttershy..." Cherry sounded relieved and held out her hoof to the kindest pony friend she had. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you..."

Fluttershy kept her hoof out, but then rejected it in a bully kind of way. "Too slow!" she laughed mockingly to her then.

"I should've seen that coming..." Cherry groaned, but she helped herself up off the floor.

Rarity came in bring in a bunch of stuff, telling Cherry one thing.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Cherry bolted away.

"Get back here and carry my things!" Rarity told her selfishly.

Cherry rushed back to the guest room, looking to Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "Please... Tell me you guys are you..." she sounded desperate and worried of what would happen if they had their elements taken from them. 'Please be yourselves,' she thought to herself. 'Please be yourselves.'

Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked to her and looked to each other.

"Cherry, what's going on?" Mo asked.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" Cherry sounded relieved and hugged them all, then broke out of the hug. "I'm afraid the outbreak's effected everybody else! Wait... Where's Twilight?" she then frantically looked around. "Oh, I'd hate to imagine what Equestria would be like if she lost HER element."

"Okay, Cherry, calm down and tell us exactly what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Forte came to me and tried to warn me that Trixie and Claudia are back to steal the Elements of Harmony, and they already corrupted the Mane Six, I mean, Pinkie Pie is rude, Fluttershy's a bully, Rarity's a snob.... More than usual, Applejack is lying..." Cherry explained as quickly as she could.

"Oh, no, just like when Discord corrupted, quick, we have to find Twilight and make sure that she hasn't been corrupted again as well." Atticus said.

"LET'S GO!" Mo called.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo quickly left the room. Patch stayed behind however and seemed to be turning gray.

'Huh?' Patch thought to himself as he changed. 'What's happening to me?' He looked to his hooves and they seemed to be fading back into puppy paws.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo kept rushing and then made it to Twilight's door and pounded on it.

"Twilight, open up, it's us!" Mo cried out.

Twilight slammed the door open and sent a glare to the three of them. "Ahem... It's Princess Twilight Sparkle of Friendship to you..." she told them.

"Oh, no, she's already corrupted!" Atticus exclaimed.

Twilight firmly looked to them. "What are you three doing here?" she demanded.

"You invited us here, remember?" Cherry prompted.

"I don't think so..." Twilight glared as Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie came to her sides. "Come on, girls, let's show them the true meaning of Equestrian magic!" she then charged up her horn.

Rarity did the same while Fluttershy's wings looked threatening, Applejack and Pinkie Pie then growled to them.

"RUN!" Cherry called out, already going ahead.

The other ponies then tackled them and started to fight them.

Cherry ran outside and a cloud was hovering by her to reveal Rainbow Dash.

"Cherry, jump on!" Rainbow Dash told her.

Cherry looked to the blue pegasus and jumped onto the cloud, once she was on, the cloud returned to the sky. "Rainbow Dash, you haven't been effected?" she asked, just now noticing.

"No, I haven't, now get Atticus, Mo, and Patch on the cloud as well!" Rainbow Dash told her.

Atticus and Mo ran out of the castle, looking a little beat up.

"Atticus, Mo, up here!" Cherry called to them as she flew with Rainbow Dash.

Atticus and Mo joined her up on the cloud before realizing something. Rainbow Dash then made the cloud move them away from Twilight's castle grounds.

"Wait, I think we forgot something." Mo said.

"We did!" Atticus gasped. "Patch!"

"Rainbow Dash, turn around!" Cherry told the blue pegasus.

"Are you crazy?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He's our friend, we can't leave him!" Atticus told her.

Rainbow Dash groaned before turning the cloud back to the castle.

The sky was red again and the black clouds looked very dark and scary. Lightning flashed around them.

"Hey, there's not supposed to be a storm until tomorrow!" Rainbow Dash cried out. "You can't--"

Suddenly, she was struck by lightning.

Rainbow Dash coughed, but she wasn't hurt too bad. "Somepony is so fired after this!" she muttered in aggression.

When they got there, Atticus teleported inside to Patch's room to get Patch out of the castle. 

"Patch, come on out!" Atticus called, looking for his best friend. "Patch! Patch! Patch, where are you?"

Patch was on top of his bed and growled menacingly to Atticus.

"Patch, there you are!" Atticus picked him up.

Patch growled and started to bark at him.

"Patch, it's me, Atticus..." Atticus told his puppy, feeling hurt that he was being barked out.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Patch snarled between his barks.

"But Patch, it's me, Atticus, remember?" Atticus asked before kneeling down and holding him close.

Patch growled to him and barked darkly, looking a little menacing.

"Patch!" Atticus cried. 

Patch then barked and chased after him, making him get out of the room.

"AFTER HIM!" Twilight commanded as she stood with royal Canterlot guards.

Atticus looked at them and then at Patch with tears in his eyes before teleporting out. The guards rushed to Atticus, but he was already gone before they got to him. Twilight's eyes sharply narrowed and she even snarled.

Atticus arrived back on the cloud.

"So, where's Patch?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

"Yeah, didn't you get him?" Cherry added.

The response they got wasn't something they would ever expect from Atticus.

"W-We were too late, Patch was already corrupted, h-he wasn't acting like himself." Atticus said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Mo frowned and hugged her 'coltfriend'. "Oh, it's going to be okay..." she soothed, gently patting his back.

"Forte warned me about this..." Cherry sighed. "And we have to get help from Discord."

"Alright, then how do we contact Discord?" Atticus asked.

Cherry merely shrugged.

Rainbow Dash landed them in a cloud in the middle of nowhere which looked a lot like the rock farm that Pinkie Pie grew up in. "I dunno about anypony else," she said to them after the cloud evaporated. "But should we just ask Zecora?"

"I heard all of Equestria's gonna be infected too, that worries me..." Mo said in concern about meeting the zebra witch doctor.

"Well, maybe Zecora hasn't been affected yet." Atticus said hopeful.

"Let's go then!" Rainbow Dash said and led the way.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo quickly followed before they could run into anymore disasters.

There were lightning bolts coming from black clouds, the pegasi flew out in a panic as the bolts zapped each of the ponies and changed them. Lyra and Bon-Bon were having a meal together, but then they were zapped and then looked very angry with each other. Snips and Snails were laughing at a joke they told each other, but they were zapped, and then became worst enemies instead of best friends. Derpy was smiling as she hugged a muffin, but when she was zapped, she then glared at the muffin and threw it at a wall.

"Those lightning bolts seem to be changing everyone." Atticus said, noticing what was happening.

"If he hadn't reformed, I'd blame the big bad Discord himself..." Rainbow Dash nearly scoffed as they all tried to dodge the lightning bolts as they hit the others.

"Oh, I hope we make in time to the Everfree Forest..." Mo was worried with the impacts that they wouldn't make it in time.

"Oh, where oh, where is Maestro Forte!?" Cherry cried since he was her spiritual guide and he always knew what to do in times like this.


	10. Chapter 10

In a dark area which was rather chaotically depressing...

Discord was on the couch with Boots.

"I wonder where your mother is," Discord said to his adoptive daughter. "She said that Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were visiting from far away and they would stop by to say hello today."

"I don't know, Daddy, but I'm suddenly getting this terrible feeling in my stomach every time that........" Boots said before realizing something. "Oh, no, Claudia is back."

"How can you tell?" Discord asked in concern.

"We dogs know these things," Boots told him, even if she wasn't exactly a dog anymore. "She's with Trixie!"

"Trixie?" Discord doubt that, but he did believe her, he just found it hard to believe that Trixie would go bad again just that fast.

There was then distant yelling outside, revealing Forte to be flying around the mysterious land.

Discord came outside and grabbed him, holding him in his arm. "Were you perhaps looking for ME?" he asked with a rather deliciously sinister smirk.

"Discord, we don't have a lot of time, I know it sounds unbelievable, but Equestria needs your help." Forte told him urgently.

"It has something to do with Claudia and Trixie, right?" Boots asked.

"Yes, Equestria is going downhill as we speak," Forte replied urgently. "Princess Twilight and her friends have been corrupted and their elements aren't with them! Princess Twilight has turned into a tyrant and even Patch the Dalmatian has been influenced by the black magic, soon all of Ponyville and Equestria will be in jeopardy!"

"Daddy! You have to help restore harmony, please!" Boots begged.

"I'm afraid it takes more than just that, my pet..." Discord said, he then lowered Forte back down on the ground. 

"Please, the Supernatural Realm could be in its own chaos as we speak!" Forte urged him.

"Oh," Discord chuckled, his old self coming back once the C word was brought up. "I'd love to see that... Oh, wait, I can!" he then vanished in thin air for a few brief moments and he then came back, laughing in delight.

Boots and Forte narrowed their eyes to him.

"Oh, sorry..." Discord smiled apologetically. "Old habits are hard to break."

"Well then, how can we restore harmony?" Boots asked.

"We'll need witch help," Discord admitted. 

"What about Zecora?" Boots suggested.

"I'm afraid not even Zecora can fix this, we'll need help from some of the best witches in the Netherworld." Discord folded his arms.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Sabrina, Nicole, Penelope, and Cassandra fell out, still looking like their normal selves.

"I said some of the best witches in the Netherworld, not two half-witches and a couple of spoiled brats..." Discord scoffed once he saw the four of them.

"Well, we're sorry if we weren't what you were expecting!" Penelope glared.

"Yeah, we're the best you got, so deal with it, dragon horse, whatever you are!" Cassandra added firmly.

Boots helped the witches up to their feet. "Where'd you guys come from?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina Spellman, that's Cassandra, Nicole Candler, and Penelope Batsworth," the blonde introduced. "We came straight from the Supernatural Realm. I'm afraid it's too late for witches and warlocks already, Drell and Skippy have been turned into cows."

"Really?" Boots asked. "Why were they turned into cows?"

"Spella punished them," Nicole explained. "She blamed the break of the magical world and the return of disharmony on them."

"And we have four days to restore everything or else they'll be cows for 100 years!" Penelope added urgently.

"Then we better restore the harmony fast!" Boots said urgently.

"With these four, the magic is going to take a while, better get comfortable, ladies." Discord told the young witches in training.

Sabrina, Penelope, Nicole, and Cassandra sighed a little.

"This may take a while..." Forte was concerned and impatient.

In the Everfree Forest...

"Zecora!?" Rainbow Dash pounded on the cottage door. "ZECORA!!!"

"Zecora, are you home?! We really need to speak with you!" Atticus called out.

"Please! It's very important!" Mo called out.

"ZECORA!!!" Cherry yelled as loud as she could. She looked through the windows to look for the zebra witch doctor. "She must not be home..." 

"She has to!" Rainbow Dash insisted. "Where else could she be?"

"Wait, you don't think she could have gone into town to get some supplies do you?" Atticus asked, having a scary thought.

The others' eyes widened.

"Come on, let's go downtown!" Rainbow Dash said then, taking them back into Ponyville.

They all rushed, passing the schoolhouse and they bolted so fast that it made the bell ring.

"Hey, guys!" Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle called to them, innocently and sweetly. 

"Hey, fillies, kinda busy, sorry!" Rainbow Dash told them.

"Yeah, we need to find Zecora right now, it's an emergency!" Atticus told them.

"Why don't we help?" Scootaloo offered. 

"You girls should be indoors, it's too dangerous to be out." Cherry said to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Oh, we know about that..." Sweetie Belle said to her.

Suddenly, the girls narrowed their eyes evilly and smiled darkly.

"What the hay!?" Rainbow Dash got creeped out.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AMBUSH THE TRESPASSERS FOR PRINCESS TWILIGHT, YAY!" Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle evilly cheered together.

"Oh, no, they've already been hit by one of the lightning bolts! I'm so sorry about this girls." Atticus said before hitting the three fillies with a blast of magic.

The CMC yelled out as they were pushed back against their school. Rainbow Dash, Mo, Cherry, and Atticus then kept rushing, doing their best to avoid the lightning.

"This just like a terrible nightmare." Atticus said while trotting.

"I'll say!" Rainbow Dash frowned. "I hope it gets better soon!"

Mo ran with them but was instantly zapped by a bolt and stopped in place.


	11. Chapter 11

Atticus stopped, noticing his girlfriend hadn't caught up with them. "M-Mo...?" he looked back to her. "A-Are you okay?"

Mo did not move for a while, she then slowly walked over to them and glared at them. "I'm better than okay, I'm b-b-bad to the bone!" she then laughed wickedly.

"Oh, no, not Mo too." Atticus said.

There were many of pegasi friends of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's zooming over with black clouds as the lightning flashed wildly.

"GET THEM!" Mo told the vengeful pegasi.

"MOVE!" Rainbow Dash came behind Cherry and Atticus and pushed them quickly with her wings flapping frantically.

Atticus couldn't believe that this happened to Mo as well. Mo just laughed at them with no sympathy. Atticus frowned and lowered his head as he felt doomed. First Patch and now his own girlfriend. Rainbow Dash had pushed them into Sweet Apple Acres. 

"In here!" an elderly voice called and a couple of doors that were next to the Apple house opened up.

Rainbow Dash saw this and pushed Cherry and Atticus in and a pair of old green hooves closed the doors and they hid away from the storm.

"Where are we?" Cherry asked. "Who helped us?"

"Show yourselves!" Atticus demanded, being brave.

"Ah, calm down ye city slickers!" an elderly female voice said to them, revealing to be the matriarch of the Apple family with a kitchen pot on her head like a helmet.

"Granny Smith?" Cherry, Atticus, and Rainbow Dash asked.

"The one and only!" Granny Smith told them, but looked very serious for a change.

"Whew, thank goodness that you're still yourself and haven't been corrupted yet." Rainbow Dash sighed out of relief.

"Well of course not!" Granny Smith chuckled. "I knew this was comin' from a mile away."

"What, you got a 'Granny Sense'?" Cherry deadpanned.

"DON'T INTERRUPT MEH!" Granny Smith glared to her. 

"Sorry..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"They all say Ah'm a crazy old mare, but let me tell ye, Ah got years of experience!" Granny Smith chuckled.

"Wow." Rainbow Dash said.

Atticus was glad that Granny Smith was on their side, but was still depressed about what happened to Patch, and Mo, and everyone.

"Aww... Don't look so glum, chum..." Granny Smith said to Atticus. "We'll get through this with the power of teamwork!"

"Yeah, but how can we?" Atticus asked. "Of when the only one that can help us restore harmony is possibly in a different dimension?"

"We wait here until the storm settles," Granny Smith told them. "I'm afraid it's already too late for my grandfillies..." she then sighed sadly.

"Eeyup." Big Mac added, feeling just as sad since Apple Bloom and Applejack were already goners.

"The storm's gonna settle?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What, ye hard of hearin'?" Granny Smith looked to her. "Sure it is, these things always blow over! Either that or a tornado will hit and we'll end up in the Land of Oz."

"No, no, no, you don't understand, this isn't anything normal, it's chaos and disharmony and where it's not Discord's doing." Atticus told her.

"It's not Discord?" Granny Smith sounded surprised, she may had known about the storm, but she did not know the source, she then looked to her grandson with wide eyes. "Feathers on a goat..." she muttered in disbelief.

"No, really, besides he's reformed, it has to be someone truly evil." Rainbow Dash said.

"Do ya know who it is then?" Granny Smith asked.

"Cherry, do you know?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Cherry looked away and shuffled her hoof.

"If ye know, ye need to tell us!" Granny Smith demanded sharply.

"Eeyup." Big Mac agreed.

"I... I don't remember..." Cherry mumbled. "Forte told me right before I went to sleep..."

"Oh, great." Atticus groaned.

"Ye should've paid attention!" Granny Smith scolded her.

"I'm sorry!" Cherry defended herself. "It was a long trip to come here!"

Rainbow Dash put her hoof to her face. "Now we'll never solve this, especially with our elements stolen!" she groaned. 

"How can we be sure it wasn't Discord?" Big Mac spoke more, surprisingly enough. "Maybe he just pretended to be nice and then he turned the tables on us!"

"Hmm... Ya got a point there..." Granny Smith seemed to agree with her grandson. 

"But we all made up after we helped Annabelle and the fairy godmothers of the world!" Atticus defended the chaotic draconequus.

"How do ya know he wasn't just sayin' that?" Granny Smith glanced to him. "Discord's been playin' folks for fools for centuries!"

"I trust Discord, the only one that don't trust is and was Claudia." Atticus said.

"Well, I dunno..." Granny Smith looked suspicious.

"It's been awfully quiet out there..." Cherry sounded concerned.

"One of us should check to see if the coast was clear." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"I'll check it out." Atticus said.

The others huddled back so lightning wouldn't strike them in case the coast was not clear. Cherry carefully came out, deciding to go with him. Atticus opened the doors with his horn and hopped out with Cherry, both looking around.

"It's quiet..." Cherry commented. "Too quiet."

"That's never good, whenever it's too quiet, that means it's probably a trap." Atticus said.

"Tell me about it..." Cherry nodded. "I saw the Matrix... Sorta..."

"Stay close to me, we're exploring." Atticus said to her since she wasn't an alicorn like him.

Cherry huddled close to him and they looked around frantically as Ponyville now looked like it had been struck by a post apocalyptic war. They kept going, but bumped into someone. Discord turned to them and screamed. Cherry and Atticus then screamed from the surprise.

Discord screamed and put his paw and claw up in defense. "This is fun," he smiled to them. "We should do it again sometime."

Atticus laughed a little bit.

"It was fun, but Discord, right now isn't a good time, we have to restore harmony and turn everypony in Ponyville back to normal." Atticus told him.

"Oh, yes, we must..." Discord agreed. "Everypony is blaming me too, can you believe that!?"

Cherry opened her mouth with her hoof up, about to say something.

"If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all..." Discord zipped her lips shut. 

Cherry unzipped her lips, glancing to him. "So, it isn't you..."

"Of course not, I'm a new draconequus now, remember?" Discord conjured up a framed photograph of him with Fluttershy and Boots. "I have a family!"

"Then if it isn't you, then it must be someone who is truly evil." Atticus said.

"You don't think maybe Claudia is back, do you?" Cherry then wondered.

"Oh, Maestro Forte's told us," Discord remembered once he heard the evil fairy's name. "Also, the Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Trixie!?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"I thought she reformed too though!" Cherry cried out.

"Apparently not..." Discord sighed. "She's already interfered with the Supernatural Realm and she's turned Drell and Skippy into cows!"

Cherry hid a snicker about the idea of Drell being turned into a cow.

"Then we better restore harmony and turn everyone back to normal fast!" Atticus told them.

"Do you know where the Elements of Harmony are?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid not, but knowing Claudia and Trixie, they probably have them hidden somewhere." Discord suggested.

"There's the traitors!" Mo called, now in her human form as Patch was a Dalmatian again. 

"Get them!" Twilight commanded.

A flood of ponies then charged for Cherry and Atticus.

"Discord, get us out of here!" Atticus cried out.

"What do you want me to do?" Discord asked.

"Uhh... Teleport us?" Cherry hinted.

"Oh, yeah!" Discord laughed a little, he carried them both in his arms and whipped his tail which took them out of the center in an instant.

The ponies stopped as soon as they couldn't find Cherry and Atticus.

"I'm afraid they've gotten away, Your Majesty." a guard told Twilight.

"Find them!" Twilight ordered. "And as soon as you do, put them in the dungeon!"

"Yes, Princess Twilight!" the guards saluted and dashed off. 

Spike shivered, he was really scared to see Twilight like this, he knew she would never be so crude, but it was really scaring him.

And where he knew that she would possibly be angry at him for this, but Spike began to sneak away to find out how this was happening.

"GO!" Twilight commanded which made the other ponies rush around town to look for Cherry and Atticus. "I will find you two... I'll get you... AND YOUR LITTLE MUSICIAN FRIEND TOO!"

A human male hid in the corner, not looking evil or affected, but faded into the background, not being seen or detected by anypony.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have to find a way to turn everyone back to the way they were." Spike whispered to himself.

"Perhaps I could help..." a mysterious voice told the baby dragon.

"Huh?" Spike looked around as he hid behind the local buildings. "Who said that?"

"I did, though not everyone knows what I sound like when I speak..." the voice told him.

Spike shivered. "Look, pal, whoever you are, don't try and trick me just because I'm a dragon!" he sounded defensive. "I'll breathe fire on you if I want to! Not a lot of dragons roam around Ponyville..."

"And neither do humans..." the human stepped forward, revealing himself to be Teller. "Don't they, Spike?"

"Okay, when did you get here?" Spike asked the human. "And how long have you been there?"

"I've been here for a quite a while..." Teller said as he shuffled a deck of cards in his hands. "I was about to make my usual visit to my good friend, Derpy Hooves, but then I saw the horror caused by chaos... I was wondering why the magic didn't turn me into a stallion like it always does..."

"Who are you?" Spike asked.

"The humans call me 'Teller', but the ponies call me 'Doctor Whooves'," Teller informed, looking into his lime green eyes. "I also see my old friends Cherry and Atticus are in need of my assistance before Equestria dooms itself into oblivion."

"We have to return everypony to normal!" Spike told him.

"It's gonna take a lot of magic, Spike..." Teller smirked to him, pulling out the usual three of clubs from the deck.

"Come on, we don't have much time!" Spike grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses," Teller stopped him. "I know where to go, but it's kinda risky."

Spike looked very nervous about that.

Meanwhile, in Discord's lair, Sabrina, Nicole, Penelope, and Cassandra had a cauldron as they looked at a spell book that was given to them to bring the world of magic back to normal.

"Uh-oh," Sabrina said, which made her fellow witches look to her. "It says we need the help of a mortal who has Warlock AND Equestrian magic."

"Could Atticus help?" Cassandra wondered.

"No, because he's part Wiccan." Nicole reminded her.

"Oh, come on!" Penelope whined. "Then who can help us?"

Discord came back with Cherry and Atticus, dropping them on the floor and making them grunt. "How's the potion coming, girls?"

"Apparently we need the help of a mortal who has access to warlock and Equestrian magic," Penelope informed, slightly annoyed. "But who in the world could we possibly call?"

"I think I know who." Atticus said while looking over to Cherry.

Cherry wasn't paying attention for a moment. "Hm?"

"It's Teller, he's a human who has access to warlock and Equestrian magic." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah!" Cherry realized, she then took out a calling card, took out her phone and made a call.

Penn snored loudly as he was asleep next to his wife He then instantly woke up once he heard his phone ring. He let out a yawn and answered it. "Hello...?" he mumbled, a little agitated about being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Um, hey, Penn..." Cherry greeted. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Sleeping..." Penn nearly deadpanned.

"Oh, that's fascinating, are you having a good sleep?" Cherry asked casually. "Any dreams you'd like to discuss? I remember recently, I-"

"Cherry, getting off topic of why you're calling." Atticus reminded her.

"Oh, sorry..." Cherry smiled bashfully, then cleared her throat. "Um, Penn, where's Teller?"

"How should I know?" Penn asked, very anxious to go back to sleep. "Who am I, my partner's keeper?"

"Well..." Cherry shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since we filmed the newest episode of our show last night," Penn shrugged, rubbing one of his exhausted eyes. "He's probably at his house... Why don't you call his house?"

"Could you link me through?" Cherry requested.

"Sure, hang on..." Penn yawned, fiddling with the telephone's buttons to link her into Teller's phone line.

"Wait, what if he's in Ponyville for a visit?" Atticus guessed.

"Uh, Penn, does Teller carry his cell phone everywhere?" Cherry asked.

"If I say 'yes', will you let me go back to sleep?" Penn sounded very aggravated due to being woken up from his slumber.

"Uh... Sure..." Cherry replied.

"Yes..." Penn said and then quickly hung up on her, going back to sleep.

"Well then, you better call him to make sure he really does carry his cell phone everywhere." Atticus told her.

Cherry then dialed Teller's cell phone number. "Oh, it's ringing..." she sounded anxious. "Oh, please answer, please answer, PLEASE ANSWER!" she nearly begged.

After a few rings, she finally got an answer from Teller.

'Hello?' Teller's voice replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Cherry sounded ecstatic.

"Cherry, is that you?" Teller asked.

"Yes, listen, dont' think I'm crazy, but there's-"

"A disruption of harmony."

"Yeah, and the-"

"Elements of Harmony have been stolen."

"It's caused by-"

"Trixie and Claudia."

"You're good..." Cherry smiled, but then quickly frowned. "How'd you know all that stuff?"

"I kind of guessed after noticing all of the things that are happening in Ponyville." Teller told her.

"Right..." Cherry blushed.

"That's not the only thing, but the Equestrian magic is fading and I couldn't turn into a stallion," Teller replied. "Have you and your friends turned into ponies?"

"Yeah, but we got in last night," Cherry explained. "We were having a surprise party from Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie... Also, we're in Discord's lair, we need the help of a mortal who has access to Warlock and Equestrian magic... Do you think you can fill in for the job?"

"Of course I can, because I am a mortal accessed to warlock and Equestrian magic." Teller told her.

"I knew we could count on you..." Cherry smiled, blushing slightly since she was talking with Teller. "How soon do you think you can get here?"

"I'll need someone to access a portal to take me into Discord's lair," Teller informed. "I also have a new assistant with me who's just as worried as you all are."

Cherry put her phone down and looked to Discord. "Teller needs a way to come here undetected." she informed him.

"I'll get him here right away." Discord told her.

"Help is on the way." Cherry then told Teller.

"See you in a few minutes!" Teller replied.

Discord snapped his claw to make himself disappear.

"You guys seem different now." Cassandra told Cherry and Atticus.

"We always change form when we come into this world." Cherry said to her.

"No, I mean, you guys are normal now." Cassandra explained.

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other, now both in their human forms.

"Oh, no, the Equestrian magic must have wore off." Atticus said after noticing they were now in their human forms.

"We're running out of time!" Cherry cried out.

Discord came back with Teller and a familiar dragon.

"Spike!?" Cherry and Atticus looked to him.

"I knew something weird was going on around here!" Spike said to them. "It's the removal of harmony!"

"Yes, indeed, now, shoo, shoo, get to your potion making..." Discord nudged Teller to the cauldron.

"Well, I have good news and bad news about this concoction," Teller said to everyone. "The good news is that I know exactly how to prepare this and I already know what to put inside of it... The bad news is that it'll take one full day to prepare it."

"That only gives us three days to save Drell and Skippy!" Penelope yelped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it won't take that long after the potion is ready." Atticus said.

"Just please hurry." Nicole said to Teller.

Teller nodded, he dumped the potion that the witch girls already made and started working on a brand new spell so he could help them.

Penelope scratched her head and looked to the others. "Your friend looks so much like my Uncle Skippy..." she muttered.

"Yeah, that is confusing, how is it that Teller looks like Skippy?" Atticus asked.

Teller glanced to them and looked away with a shrug as he continued to do his work.

"Oh, who knows?" Discord chuckled. "The world works in mysterious ways... Better get comfy."

"Nice to see you on the good side, Cassandra," Cherry said to the brown-haired witch girl. "How's your aunt?"

"I haven't seen her in the past few days," Cassandra admitted. "It's not like Aunt Enchantra to just leave without saying anything."

"Yeah, no one's aunt would leave without saying anything." Atticus said.

"Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda tell me everything and sometimes if they can't, they leave a note or have Salem tell me." Sabrina added.

"Maybe your aunt's also responsible for the return of disharmony..." Cherry scratched her chin in thought.

Cassandra narrowed her emerald eyes at her. "What're you saying, mortal?"

Cherry's stomach turned at her sharp tongue. "I-I'm just saying, maybe she's-"

"She's what?" Cassandra snapped at her. "Lying to me and actually being on the bad side!? Aunt Enchantra would NEVER do that!"

"Okay, just calm down, Cherry was just assuming that, right, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... It was a lucky guess..." Cherry confirmed.

"Hmm..." Cassandra narrowed her eyes firmly to Cherry. "If I were Drell, I'd make a piano fall on you."

"Well, I guess the bright side of him and Skippy's situation is that he can't hurt me..." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess that's the bright side to this." Atticus shrugged.

Forte came over, now in his human form, and sat down with them. "This is going to take a while..."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Cherry said to the court composer.

"It's okay, I'm used to you ignoring me..." Forte rolled his eyes slightly.

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Cherry, how many times have you ignored Forte?"

"Maybe a couple of times." Cherry said.

"Cherry?" Atticus said, wanting the truth.

"Okay, three or four..." Cherry said then with a modest shrug.

"That's exactly all the times she's ignored me." Forte told him.

"Oh... Well, Cherry, why do you ignore him at times?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked away. "I don't know..." she rubbed her arm. "I just do... I don't know why he's always so protective of me all the time... He tried to kill me and the others at the Beast's castle because of Christmas being brought back to the castle!"

"Well, maybe he was just afraid that if Christmas was brought back to the castle and that everyone was human again that he would possibly lose something important." Atticus guessed.

"Something like that..." Forte clarified. "Cerise, yes, I wanted to hurt everyone, but I did not want to hurt you... You were the only one who paid attention to me during the Master and Belle's meeting. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I beg for your forgiveness."

"You gave me nightmares for years!" Cherry glared to him.

"I know, and I sincerely apologize," Forte came closer to her. "I thought I hated you, I had to come find you and I never rested until I would. You were such a sweet and innocent child grown up into a very beautiful growing and expanding woman. I would never do anything to hurt you ever again, I promise..."

Cherry looked into his eyes, telling he was sincere, and looked away. "I'll think about it."

"Take all the time you need." Forte allowed her to.

"Well, just be grateful that nothing else could go wrong." Atticus said.

"For now..." Nicole frowned. "I just feel like Trixie and Claudia might win."

"They won't," Cassandra looked back with a peaceful and relaxed face. "You and Sabrina taught me that friendship is more important than being a good witch... Even if you guys are half-witches, we're all still friends."

Sabrina and Nicole smiled, mostly because Cassandra learned to be their friend and not a snooty popular girl because she was a full-witch.

Penelope sighed as she sat down and hugged her knees. "I really hope Drell and Uncle Skippy will be okay until we get back..."

"I'm sure that they'll be just fine." Sabrina assured her.

"Yeah, we're all here." Cassandra supported.

Penelope sighed again, but had a small smile to them. "Hey, Sabrina, how's your Aunt Hilda?" she asked since Drell had been dating the witch woman for a while now.

"Oh, she's been happy in fact much happier than she's ever been in a long time now," Sabrina said. "I think it's because she's been going out with Drell."

"Well, that's good to know..." Penelope smiled.

"How's Drell been with you then?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, he's the same old way, but he's a lot more gentle with Uncle Skippy," Penelope smiled. "I'm glad too, cuz... Uncle Skippy's my family, even if he's not really related to either me or Drell."

"Well, I'm happy for you three." Sabrina said.

Penelope smiled fondly.

"Is Drell your dad, Penelope?" Cherry asked.

Penelope shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Atticus looked to her.

"I dunno..." Penelope shrugged. "I just remember before I had to stay with him and Uncle Skippy, my mother said I had to stay with them a little while, but... She never came back for me."

"Really? That's weird." Atticus said confused.

"So, your mom just left you in the Supernatural Realm?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah..." Penelope stared at the floor then. "I really miss her..."

"I miss my mom all the time..." Sabrina could understand. "Sure, sometimes she calls, but it's not the same sometimes."

"At least you have contact with your mother." Penelope said to her.

'Hopefully this won't result into a fight.' Atticus thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Teller hummed as he concentrated on the potion.

Cherry came to his side as he carried a new vial of a purple liquid. "How's it going?"

Teller cried out and dropped the vial.

"Oops..." Cherry cupped her mouth.

Teller glared firmly to her.

"Uhh... I'll just go wait over there now..." Cherry backed away nervously.

"What did he drop?" Atticus asked.

"That was some griffin blood..." Teller folded his arms. "Someone needs to go get me more..." he then glared to Cherry.

"Umm... What if I refuse?" Cherry asked, nervous about such a mission.

"I need griffin blood..." Teller nearly seethed.

"I'll go and get some griffin blood," Atticus volunteered. "Um, where exactly can I get some griffin blood?" he then asked.

"The only griffins I know about are in Griffonstone." Teller remarked.

"Which means Gilda..." Cherry muttered, not liking that griffin due to how rude she was to Fluttershy.

"Alright, teleport me there and I'll get the griffin blood." Atticus said.

"Leave that to me." Discord said, he then put his paw and claw up and zapped Atticus out of his lair and into Griffonstone.

"Do you know how hard it is to get griffin blood?" Teller asked Cherry.

"Uhh..." Cherry stammered.

"VERY!" Teller barked at her.

Cherry flinched. "You're scaring me..."

"Listen, I'm sure that Cherry didn't mean to startle you." Sabrina said, trying to calm down the magician.

"Yeah... It's all good..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I've just been under stress..." Teller sighed. "The world of magic is in danger... I mean, what might happen to my career with Penn? People go to Las Vegas for three things: Casino games, sight seeing, and magic shows!"

"Don't worry, if I know Atticus, he'll be able to get the griffin's blood in no time." Cherry assured them.

"I hope so... For everyone's sake..." Teller said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Boots helped after she turned back into a dog.

"Oh, poor Boots..." Cherry patted her on the head. "You poor thing, really... First you're a lost dog in the alley, then you're a human woman, then you're a dog again, and then you become a draceonpegasus... Then you're a dog again!"

"Well, it's not that bad, I think." Boots said.

While that was going on, Atticus had arrived at Griffonstone and was now looking for Gilda. Due to there not being much Equestrian magic, the griffins were not effected by the spell and were their usual selves.

"Well, this should be easy, I hope," Atticus said before going over to one of the griffins. "Excuse me, do you know a griffin named Gilda?"

"Grizelda?" the griffin asked.

"Gilda." Atticus corrected.

"Grizelda's her birth name," the griffin told him, then tilted his head to the side, noticing that Atticus was not one of them and not even a pony. "What in the world are you?"

"I'm a human and I'm looking for a griffin known as Gilda, but to you is named Grizelda," Atticus said. "Do you know where she is?"

"I saw her around these parts earlier, not sure if she still might be, but try to keep up!" the griffin sprouted his wings and started to fly off.

"Thank you!" Atticus called and tried to catch up with the speeding griffin. 'Hopefully she's here because if she's not here, then I have to get griffin's blood from one of the other griffins.' he thought to himself.

"GIIIILLLLDAAA!" the young griffin called out. 

The other griffins popped their heads out and looked to him.

"GILDA!" the griffin called, putting his paw to his beak.

"Yes, I'm looking for her? The rest of you must know her too I'm guessing." Atticus said.

"There she is!" the griffin bolted down and accidentally knocked the female griffin off a cloud she was sitting on.

"WATCH IT!" Gilda snapped at him.

"S-Sorry, but someone's here to see you..." the griffin said nervously and zipped off.

Gilda looked to Atticus and came over to him. "What?" she growled.

"Listen, I know this might be something strange or even crazy to ask of you, but," Atticus said before bringing out a glass flask. "Can I please have some of your blood?"

"What!?" Gilda yelled so loud that it made the other griffins take cover. "Why would you need my blood for!? What are you, some kind of hunter!?"

"No, no, no, it's just for a potion AKA spell to restore harmony!" Atticus told her.

"Likely story..." Gilda narrowed her eyes to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"I'm serious! Look, my name is Atticus James Fudo, I'm a human and if I don't get any griffins' blood the potion won't work and harmony won't be restored and everyone in Equestria that has magic will be corrupted for the rest of their lives that also includes humans and warlocks and witches!" Atticus told her, truthfully. "So, please, let me have some of your griffin blood, please, just some blood not a lot just enough to fill this flask."

Gilda's eyes widened slightly, she then relaxed herself and looked stoic and fierce as always. "Okay, but you owe me!" she then lifted her paw up, extending her claws and purposely stabbed herself to draw out her blood.

Atticus quickly moved the vial under her arm and the blood filled up the vial, making it glow slightly. "Perfect, thanks, Gilda." he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember, you owe me for this." Gilda reminded him.

Atticus nodded. "I got it, Discord!" he called, which then made him vanish in thin air and appear right back to Discord's place.

Teller rushed to Atticus, took the vial, and added it into the brew. "Thanks, Atticus!" he quickly said, stirring in the blood with the potion.

"Why does this have to take you all day, sir?" Nicole asked.

"It needs to warm up and sit for twelve hours," Teller informed. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, okay..." Nicole nodded, understanding that.

Penelope sighed, she really missed her guardians right now.

"Don't worry, Penelope, I'm sure that Drell and Skippy are alright." Atticus assured her.

"I sure hope so..." Penelope whispered.

Meanwhile in Twilght's castle...

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid the fugitives have gotten away," a guard told Twilight as she sat in her throne, looking like a tyrannical beast and not the kind and intelligent alicorn everypony once knew her as. "We can't find a trace of them anywhere."

"Then go out and search all over Equestria, I don't care how far you have to go to find them, just go and find them!" Twilight declared.

"But, Princess Twilight!" the guard cried.

"I don't care, KEEP LOOKING!" Twilight demanded. "They must be punished!"

The guard bowed to her and trotted off out of the doors again.

"And when they are found, they are going to be killed for escaping." Twilight glared.

The guard rushed out the hall and tripped over someone's hoof. "All right, who did that?" he demanded firmly.

"Wasn't me..." Applejack said as she bit her lip and looked around anxiously again.

"Clumsy oaf!" Fluttershy scolded him.

Pinkie laughed at the guard. "How do you like them apples!?"

"Hey!" Applejack glared to the pink earth pony for her euphemism.

"Out of my way, you weaklings!" Patch barked.

The guard groaned as he was subjected to abuse from the Mane Six, Patch, and Mo.

Trixie and Claudia laughed as they watched this from their crystal ball, things were going all according to plan.

"Oh, this is the life harmony has almost gotten all over Equestria along with the Supernatural Realm and the human realm, nothing could possibly ruin this plan." Claudia said relaxed.

"Um, well, actually there is one way that the plan can be foiled." Trixie said, nervously.

Claudia glanced to her. "I thought you said this plan was fool proof!"

"Well, there is the chance that they will be able to find a spell or potion to restore harmony and which will allow the Elements of Harmony to return to the bearers." Trixie told her.

"But what are the odds of that happening?" Claudia grinned darkly. "They'll need a mortal with access to Warlock and Equestrian powers! Even if they do, we'll show them what's up, Doc!"

"You're right, so then, we don't have anything to worry about." Trixie said.

Claudia laughed with her.

"And nopony will know who I really am..." Trixie muttered under her breath that not even Claudia heard it and she continued to laugh with the evil fairy.

Salem paced around on the coffee table while Hilda and Zelda sat on the couch, very anxious.

"I've never been so nervous in all my life, just think, our little Sabrina being one to help stop the brink of magic forever." Zelda shook a little.

"We just have to hope that they can do it." Hilda assured her.

"Yeah, but this is Sabrina!" Salem reminded her. "We're all lucky to be alive with what she's done with her magic!"

"Salem! Have some faith in Sabrina." Zelda told the black cat.

"Well, it's hard..." Salem frowned, putting himself into a sitting position. 

"She can't help it if she's half a witch," Hilda said to him as well. "Besides, she has her other friends to help her, she can do this!" 

"I just wish Edward were here to see this..." Zelda sighed.

"You and me both, sister." Salem told her.

Hilda looked out the window as the sun was starting to set. One day down, three more to go until Drell and Skippy would be turned into cows for 100 years.

"If only Artemis and Apolla could help us with this situation." Hilda said.

"They'd know what to do." Zelda agreed.

"Not bad for twins..." Salem nodded as well.

"But we can't tell them until their 21." Hilda remembered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Salem shook his head. 

"I just wonder how they'll react, especially when they find out about their true selves." Zelda added.


	14. Chapter 14

Night fell all through the magical land, Princess Twilight and her friends had gone to sleep, Teller was still working on the potion, and everyone else was getting sleepy due to how late it was.

"Time for bed, everypo--Erm... Everybody." Discord said after clapping his paw and claw together.

"It is getting rather late." Atticus said before yawning.

"We can't stop now!" Sabrina cried.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, this potion has to get warmed up overnight anyway." Teller replied.

Discord snapped his fingers to make beds for the others to sleep in for the night. 

"Cerise, come to bed..." Forte told the dark and gloomy girl.

"I'm not tired..." Cherry said, softly as always.

"Cherry, I think that rest is what we all need right now, so please, listen to Forte." Atticus said.

"I don't need to sleep..." Cherry folded her arms.

Forte took Cherry into the bed for her anyway and firmly tucked her in. "Get some rest, it's been a long day..." he told her.

"Fine..." Cherry rolled over and actually did let out a yawn as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Well, see you all in the morning." Atticus yawned before heading into bed.

"Night..." the young witch girls muttered as soon as they got into their own beds.

Discord picked up Boots in his arms and took her straight to bed himself. Forte pulled up a chair next to Cherry's bed as she slept and kept an eye on her like he usually would since he didn't need to sleep anymore. Teller hid a yawn as he continued to work on the potion until it would be ready and he could join the others to sleep for the night.

"This potion will work, I can just tell, now why don't you get some sleep?" Discord asked him.

"Still needs some finishing touches..." Teller said as he stirred with one hand and had pebble sized white drops in between his fingertips and allowed them to slip into the cauldron.

The cauldron glowered a bright green color briefly and returned to normal.

Teller yawned and stretched with a relieved smile. "There we go..." he muttered with in a daze. "That should do it..." he then put the top on the cauldron and patted the top of it.

"Alright, now you can get some sleep." Discord told him.

Teller smiled sleepily and went to join the others to bed.

Discord smiled, he then teleported to Boots's bedroom for when she would stay with him and he tucked her in. "Have a good night, Boots..."

Boots crawled onto the bed, circled it a few times and gently plopped herself down. "Good night..." she said after a rather large and exhausted yawn.

"Good night, Boots." Discord said before kissing her goodnight.

"Night, Daddy..." Boots whispered as she started to get some sleep.

Discord yawned himself and went to get rest, teleporting himself to his own bed. "Today sure has been quite an interesting day." he said before heading to bed.

Two gliding shooting stars passed through the sky as they slept like they normally did in Sweet Apple Acres. The two gliding shooting stars saw of how everything in Ponyville had changed and hoped that everything would be turned back to normal. he witches and warlocks of the Supernatural Realm had gone home for the night.

In the Spellman house, Hilda, Zelda, and Salem did the same. The family spell book cracked open by itself and the pages nearly jumped out. A hand reached out and grabbed the desk, trying to pull itself out and there came a familiar looking warlock, who looked all around as he got out of the book. 

Trixie and Claudia slept until their crystal ball rang.

Trixie groaned and trotted over to the crystal ball and she took a look at it. "What is it?" she groaned as she was rudely woken up.

"Is that anyway to speak to the one that wants to help you keeping this plan from being foiled?" The mysterious man asked.

"Oh... Do tell..." Trixie smirked rather eagerly and sinisterly.

"Has the disharmony reached Discord's dimension yet?" The mysterious man asked.

"Well, no, not exactly." Trixie told him.

"I didn't think it would..." the mysterious man said. "You know him, being the Lord of Chaos and all."

"They've fallen for my guise as well..." Trixie smirked, rubbing her hooves together. "I do imitations very well... Not even the Supernatural Realm was able to find me out... Except for maybe you of course... Oh, I guess I should introduce myself a little better..." she then sat on her hind legs, pushed the amulet she was wearing and her unicorn image faded, revealing to actually be Enchantra and not The Great and Powerful Trixie.

"I should have known that it was really you." The mysterious man said.

"Why, of course..." Enchantra cackled. "This'll show Drell for taking position in MY Witch's Council! Everybody knows that I deserve it more than that babbling buffoon does!"

"Yes, you do." The mysterious man smiled evilly.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Enchantra asked.

"A fellow traitor..." the mysterious man told her, stepping into the light and revealed himself to have wavy brown hair with a beard and mustache. "Edward Spellman."

Enchantra was very blown away. "Well then, Edward..." she smirked then. "Shall we rule the world together with Claudia?"

"Of course..." Edward smiled evilly.

The two then shook hands with each other to seal the deal.

"I'm just surprised by this." Enchantra said.

"I think I'm just as surprised as you are..." Edward smirked. "I was a fool to fall in love with a mortal woman after all."

"Yes, you really were..." Enchantra hid a chuckle. 

"I'm powerful enough and I could even wipe out Celestia and Luna if I wanted to." Edward smiled proudly.

Enchantra thought that this truly was the side of Edward, no one knew but really this was actually from the affects of the loss of harmony increasing. The two would then also work together. Claudia was thrilled, the plan was working like a real charm.

Cherry and Atticus shivered in their sleep as they were having really bad dreams about what they had been going through during their Equestrian vacation which became a nightmare.

'I promise that I'll make Trixie and Claudia pay for this.' Atticus thought to himself, angrily.

Cherry shuddered, she tossed and turned in her sleep, having trouble waking up. Atticus's skin was starting to turn a different color.

"No... No..." Cherry moaned. "Please... Leave me alone..."

"Cerise... Cerise, wake up." Forte said while trying to wake her up.

Cherry shivered and her eyes flashed open to see him.

"Are you all right?" Forte asked in concern.

"Bad dream..." Cherry muttered.

Forte had not seen Cherry this shivery or frightened from a nightmare ever since she was a little girl. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that Sabrina's dad betrayed the Netherworld and is helping Claudia and Trixie take over the magical world." Cherry admitted.

"Well let us hope that bad dream was just a bad dream." Forte told her.

"I never know anymore..." Cherry flopped back against her pillow.

"Well, I'm sure that it was just a bad dream." Forte assured her, trying to calm her down.

Cherry sighed and actually hugged him. Forte blushed from the hug and gently patted her on the back.

"I know I say stupid stuff, but I'm glad you're here with me..." Cherry whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here with you too." Forte comforted her.

Cherry then gently broke out of the hug with a small smile.

"You'd think we were married or something." Forte joked with a chuckle.

"Don't start." Cherry narrowed her eyes then, disgusted at the idea of her marrying a man like him.

"Okay, okay," Forte chuckled. "Maybe we should check on the others to make sure they're alright."

Cherry nodded and lay back down, sighing sharply. Forte left her side and went to see everyone else as they were sleeping through the night. Atticus kept changing color while he was thinking of making Trixie AKA Enchantra and Claudia pay for what they had done.

Forte paused to Atticus's bed and glanced to him, slightly tilting his head in confusion and wondering what could be going on. He then gently shook him awake. "Atticus, wake up..." he gently called.

"I'll make Trixie and Claudia pay." Atticus said in his sleep while his body's color was almost completely changed.

Forte was concerned, but gave a nod as he went to check on the others. Atticus's color continue to change until he finally woke up and got out of bed and was going out to find Trixie AKA Enchantra and Claudia to make them pay. Cherry saw him go and decided to go with him.

"Get out of my way, Cherry, I need to make Trixie and Claudia pay." Atticus said, looking back to her.

"I wanna help," Cherry insisted. "We're both weak alone, teamwork will make us stronger." she then said, rather maturely.

"Fine, but if you get in my way, then I will not be responsible for my actions." Atticus glared at her before walking past her.

Cherry was a little shocked of how forceful Atticus had become, but she followed him anyway.

"When we find them, I am going to end their lives." Atticus said.

"Let's hope they let us go easy..." Cherry sounded scared, oddly enough. 

Forte watched them, now he knew something was up. Cherry was scared and Atticus was a lot firmer than usual. Unless, they had their elements stolen from them as well...

Cherry and Atticus found a doorway out of Discord's lair and went through it, both of them disappearing in thin air.

"Oh, dear, I hope that potion is ready in the morning." Forte hoped. This was going to be a long night for him, even more than usual.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Sabrina, Nicole, Casssandra, Penelope, Boots, and Discord all woke up. 

"Morning..." Forte told them all as he was sitting in his chair with a book.

"Morning..." they all droned and muttered back.

Cassandra yawned and stretched. "Is that potion ready?"

"Should be by now..." Penelope assumed, going to check it.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked. "Where are Atticus and Cherry?"

Nicole noticed that the two were gone. "Where are they?"

"Maestro, what happened?" Discord demanded.

"Atticus was so insistent, he wanted to find Claudia and Trixie and make them pay." Forte informed.

"Oh, no, they must have got corrupted." Sabrina said.

"That's my assumption," Forte nodded to her. "Especially since Cerise was frightened."

"Cherry being scared?" Nicole asked, she may not had known Cherry as well as the others, but she knew that was out of character for the perky goth. "This is going horribly wrong..."

"We better go and see if the potion is ready." Penelope said.

"Is it safe enough?" Sabrina was worried about doing it without Teller.

"Ah, relax, I know what I'm doing," Penelope shook her head and went to the cauldron. "Just because Drell and Skippy never let me check their potions doesn't mean I can't check this one."

"Uhh..." Sabrina, Nicole, and Cassandra said uneasily from that logic.

"Just trust me..." Penelope scoffed and removed the top of the cauldron.

'Oh, I hope this doesn't make any mess.' Sabrina thought to herself.

The four young witches removed the top and there was a small rumble inside the cauldron.

Teller woke up and his eyes widened as he rushed over to the girls and put the top back on. "CAREFUL!" he told them. 

"Yeah, guys..." Cassandra looked to Penelope, Nicole, and Sabrina, who glared to her in return.

Teller had them back up, he then carefully removed the top and put a ladle inside the broth to stir the potion and check it.

'Please be ready, please be ready, please be ready.' Sabrina thought to herself.

"I'm afraid you all opened it too soon..." Teller said as he put the top back on. "It'll still take some more time..."

Penelope gulped, it was kind of her fault since she removed the top. 

Cassandra, Nicole, and Sabrina looked to her firmly then.

"It should take two or three hours now..." Teller turned back to them.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Penelope bit her lip. "I guess I know now why Drell and Uncle Skippy don't let me in when they make potions." 

Teller patted her on the head to show he wasn't angry with her.

"Where are Atticus and Cherry?" Boots asked.

Forte gripped his collar a little nervously. "They've went on..."

"But how did they get out!?" Discord folded his arms. "No one can leave without my say so!"

"I guess they found a way..." Forte merely shrugged, honestly not sure himself.

"Okay, what happened last night?" Discord asked him.

"Cerise and Atticus had nightmares," Forte informed. "Cerise grew fearful and very worried, I hadn't seen her act like that since she was a little girl... Atticus has always been brave and determined, but he seemed so aggressive with his motivations."

"Oh, no, they both must have been corrupted." Boots said.

"That's what I was gonna say." Sabrina agreed.

"It's worse than I thought..." Teller sighed anxiously.

"What's going on, Teller?" Cassandra asked.

"Now Cherry and Atticus are victimized," Teller explained. "This isn't a good sign. Since they have their own Elements of Harmony, it's getting too late."

"Then we have to hurry, please tell us that there is a way to get the potion ready even faster." Sabrina begged.

"This is the only way I can go unless I have a fire which would probably let it heat up for about half an hour." Teller shrugged.

"That should be fine," Cassandra picked up Spike then and tried to make him breathe fire by pulling on his tail. "Come on!"

"You can't force it!" Spike said to her.

"Then we'll just have to let you breathe it out or sneeze it out." Discord said to the small purple dragon.

"Oh, I dunno..." Spike got nervous.

"Sorry about this, Spike, but you leave me no choice." Discord snapped his fingers and conjured up a strange looking plant.

"What is that!?" Nicole looked concerned. 

"No, not Dragon Sneeze Plants!" Spike cried out, before sniffling. "I'm all.... Alerr.... Ahh.... Ahh....!"

"HIT THE DECK!" Penelope called before taking cover.

Everyone took cover as Spike was about to sneeze.

"Ah....CHOOOOO!!!" Spike let out a very nasty and heavy sneeze.

The green flames expanded and started to boil the cauldron. Teller tuned a timer and put it on for thirty minutes.

"Thank you, Spike." Cassandra said.

"Ugh..." Spike groaned as he was on the ground and sniffled a little. "No problem..."

"And sorry that I had to bring the Dragon Sneeze Plants into this." Discord told the little purple dragon.

"That's okay..." Spike sniffled, calming down from his allergies now that it was gone. "At least I didn't knock over a gem statue..." he chuckled nervously. "I hope Cherry and Atticus know what they're doing."

"I'm fairly certain they do..." Sabrina smiled nervously.

"Let's hope so." Penelope added.

"I'm just happy that Atticus doesn't have access to dark magic." Nicole smiled.

"Um, actually, Atticus might have access to dark magic with Sombra somehow being related to his family and all." Discord said with a nervous smile.

"Wait... What!?" Cassandra's eyes widened. "Tell me you're joking!"

"I'm afraid I am not. This the truth and this will show you that I am telling you the truth." Discord said before snapping his fingers from his paw causing for a book to appear.

Teller took the book and stood between the witch girls and flipped through the book to find King Sombra's page to show them all.

"Okay, how is Atticus related to Sombra?" Spike asked.

"Because he used his magic to help the Fudos to make sure Atticus didn't die when he was a baby." Discord told them.

"Why would he die?" Nicole asked.

"He was a very weak baby," Teller read from the book. "When he was about to be born, there were rumors he would be premature... Due to Emily's connection with the magical world, though mostly in mermaids since she is the late Queen Athena's sister, they were given Sombra's assistance."

The book glowed and began to show them what happened as if it was a hologram or a movie.

"Whoa!" Teller accidentally dropped the book.

Luckily, the book stayed open to the page it was on.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Patrick asked the unicorn stallion.

Teller carefully picked the book back up. Sabrina, Nicole, Cassandra, Penelope, Spike, Discord, and Boots came to take a closer look.

"I am King Sombra," the unicorn stallion informed. "And I can make your best wishes and daring dreams come true."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes, really." King Sombra told them.

They both then looked to their baby boy Atticus.

"Then please help us save our son's life, please." Emily begged.

"Of course..." King Sombra had a rather menacing smile. He then made his horn seem more razor as it glowed and was nearly charging to baby Atticus.

Emily and Patrick squeezed their eyes shut from the very bright light. King Sombra then lowered his horn and allowed it to touch baby Atticus, letting him live while also giving him dark magic.

"It is done." King Sombra told them after his horn stopped glowing.

"Oh, thank you..." Emily sounded thankful. "If there's anything we could ever do for you..."

"Oh, you have already done something for me, for you see, he is now my descendant, no matter what form he may take in Equestria, he is still a descendant to me related to me and has both my dark magic and the good magic." King Sombra smiled evilly.

"What...?" Emily's face paled. 

"He... He won't hurt anybody, will he?" Patrick asked, also concerned.

"No, the goodness in him is strong, but his dark side will take over and only the power of love and friendship can save him from turning over to the dark side," King Sombra said evilly. "And when his dark side takes over, I will guide him and we might even fight of when he's still good."

Patrick and Emily sounded concerned about that, hoping that it would never happen to Atticus. King Sombra laughed as he left the scene and the image faded, allowing Teller to close the book.

"How can we get Atticus back to normal if Mo and Cherry and the Mane Six have been effected?" Penelope asked hopelessly.

"We have to restore harmony and turn everyone back to normal." Discord told them.

"We have to act quickly!" Boots added, stomping her front paw in determination. "It's now or never!"

"Everybody's counting on all of us," Nicole sighed. "I just hope I don't mess this up too."

"Don't worry, you won't, none of us will." Sabrina assured her.

"We only have to hope." Teller added.

"For friendship and harmony!" Spike proclaimed, rising his tiny dragon fist.

While that was going on...

Atticus and Cherry were still making their way to Trixie aka Enchantra and Claudia when suddenly...

"Hello, Atticus." King Sombra's voice said in his mind.

"What...?" Atticus looked around.

"I didn't say anything..." Cherry said to him, a little wearily.

"Don't you remember me?" King Sombra's voice asked him. "Dear nephew?"

"Uncle Sombra?" Atticus wondered. 

"Uhh... Atticus, look over here..." Cherry came over to a dead leaf that had a bug on it. "Isn't it cute?" she smiled nervously.

Atticus's only reaction was he squashed it with his shoe.

"Yep, your dark side has taken over you, now, follow my voice and I shall guide you to where you need to go." King Sombra's voice told him.

Cherry gaped in horror and sadness for the insect. 

Atticus nodded firmly. "Come on, Cherry!" he firmly called, going one way.

"Slow down, Atticus!" Cherry rushed to him as fast as she could. "I can't run that fast!"

"Must I wait for you for every two seconds?!" Atticus groaned.

"Forget her, Atticus, she is only slowing you down, use your dark magic and teleport yourself to where you want to be." King Sombra's voice told him.

Atticus smirked evilly then. "Yeah... You're right..." he though stopped himself one last time.

Cherry rushed over and caught up, trying to slowly catch her breath.

"Don't get comfortable," Atticus glared to her. "I'll see you on the other side."

"You can't leave me, I'm your friend!" Cherry said to him.

"Yeah, well, not anymore if it only slows me down." Atticus said, coldheartedly. 

"Now, focus on your dark magic and you'll be able to change into something even more powerful then that pony form or even that Equestrian form of yours." King Sombra's voice told him.

"Yes, Uncle Sombra." Atticus said before concentrating on his dark magic.

"Atticus, don't!" Cherry begged.

Atticus glared to her, then looked back away before he was able to teleport himself away, leaving a thick cloud of red dust. Cherry coughed and waved the air in front of her and she was now lost in the middle of nowhere with no one to help her.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward and Enchantra stumbled before kneeling down, sensing something coming.

"Someone with dark, powerful magic is coming." Edward told them.

"King Sombra perhaps?" Enchantra asked, now back into her form of Trixie to keep up appearances. 

"Something like that..." Edward replied.

Claudia felt very successful. "This is going to be juicy."

They then felt the dark powerful being close as a giant puff of dark red smoke appeared. They all coughed a little, but looked to see who it was and it was Atticus who looked dark and vengeful.

"Now, change into your dark form and show them your dark power and make them pay." King Sombra's voice told him.

Atticus smirked darkly once he heard that and did as he was told. A swirl of dark red magic was now transforming him into a new form. Edward, Enchantra, and Claudia watched, very eager. Edward hid a look of worry however, but he hid it well enough from the other villains. When the transformation was done, Atticus was now shown as an alicorn, looking a lot like King Sombra, including the horn.

"Oh, your darkest majesty..." Enchantra bowed to him, but then looked back up with a smirk. "Are you ready to destroy peace, love, chaos and harmony?"

"I was born ready." Atticus replied, fully determined, overtaken by the darkness that he was born with in order to save his life.

"Pull up a chair," Claudia chuckled. "We're nearly finished... Even Edward Spellman has joined the dark side."

"Perfect." Atticus said before using his dark magic against Claudia and Enchantra.

Things were working out so far.

"HEEELP!" Cherry cried out as she ran around in the darkness, feeling very lost. "Somebody! Anybody!" she called, but she was all alone, she even started to cry and felt hopeless. "Help..." she whispered as she sniffled and started to cry. She then heard someone coming and had hoped that it was Forte or Discord or Boots or even one of the witchlings.

"Oh, please... Don't hurt me..." Cherry hunched down to the ground and covered herself, shaking like a leaf. "Just please don't hurt me..."

"Cerise... Cerise, it's alright," Forte told her. "It's alright, it's me."

Cherry looked up, opening one eye.

"Where's Atticus?" Forte asked.

"He... He left me here..." Cherry started to cry. "He said I was holding him back... I don't think he ever wants to see me again."

"No, no, no, Cerise, that isn't him talking, it's his dark side talking." Forte soothed her.

"His dark side?" Cherry asked him. "Atticus doesn't have a mean bone in his body! ...I mean, sure, we once had that fight at Spooky Island, but he didn't mean it..."

Forte knew that she wouldn't believe this until she would see it for herself, so he brought out the very same book that showed him, Discord, Boots, and the witchlings. Cherry glanced to him and took the book.

"Turn to page 301." Forte instructed.

Cherry flipped through the pages and found the page, being presented the hologram that Forte and the others already saw. Her eyes went wide as she watched everything and looked very nervous and scared, even more than she already was now.

"Now you see." Forte said.

"What's going to happen?" Cherry asked.

"Come here..." Forte carried her in his arms then. "Teller is working on a potion to restore harmony... I need to get you out of here before the darkness swallows you up." 

"But what if we don't win?" Cherry asked fearfully.

"We will win, I assure you, we will." Forte told her.

"I hope you're right..." Cherry sighed.

Forte then took her to Discord's lair and walked over once he made it there, still carrying her in his arms. The timer rang and Teller removed the top, putting the potion into a beaker and quickly sealed it shut so that it couldn't get out.

"Wait, that's all?" Sabrina asked. "That's all we'll need to restore harmony?"

"Come on, take it." Teller told her, handing the beaker.

Sabrina took it and walked off. Teller took out more beakers and filled the potion inside of them, handing them.

"Now, where's Cherry?" Teller asked.

"Right here..." Forte came forth, holding Cherry in his arms still.

Teller handed her a beaker and poured the potion inside it and quickly sealed it shut.

"This should be able to restore harmony, as well as bring the Elements of Harmony to their wielders who have been turned back to normal." Discord said.

"Which won't be easy..." Cherry said softly. "Twilight's turned into tyrant... She's even worse than when Queen Chrysalis took over Cadence before her and Shining Armor's wedding."

"We just have to get rid of the clouds that are the connection, but as for Atticus, well, Mo and Patch are the answer." Discord told her.

"But only Pegasi have access to clouds!" Cherry reminded him.

"Oh, for the love of! We have to go above the clouds." Discord said while flying.

"Uhh... Yeah... Good luck with that..." Cherry backed up.

Discord took Cherry on his back and rode with her in the sky. Cherry yelled out, clinging to him as she went on a wild ride. Teller took Sabrina, Nicole, Penelope, Cassandra, and Spike out of their lair as they kept their beakers filled with the potion close by them. 

"So, what are we going to do?" Spike asked the human magician.

"It's up to the six of us to restore the Mane Six back to normal." Teller informed.

Spike gulped in fear of seeing evil Twilight again.

"Listen, if it will make you feel better, I'll go with you." Teller told the small purple dragon.

"I understand, but Twilight... She's really scaring me..." Spike shivered.

"Come on, you're a dragon, toughen up!" Cassandra told him, looking very firm and rather aggressive.

"You're right, I need to toughen up for Twilight." Spike said.

"You can do this!" Sabrina encouraged.

"Besides, we'll all be together." Penelope added.

"That's right." Nicole said.

Spike shook a little, but did his best to look brave in front of them and nodded firmly.

"We just have to hope this works." Teller insisted. 

"Let's move out!" Cassandra commanded the others.

"Yeah!" All of them agreed.

While that was going on, Enchantra was now bringing in something, a crown similar to King Sombra's.

"How fortunate, only a true monarch deserves such a crown." Claudia commented.

"So does the descendant of King Sombra." Atticus said evilly.

"My thoughts exactly..." Enchantra smirked as she placed the crown on Atticus's head. "I may not know you very well, but I am so proud of you."

"Well, I am happy that I finally was able to overpower my good side." Atticus smiled evilly.

"Much obliged..." Edward ruffled up his hair slightly.

Atticus glanced to him, but smiled evilly to the others. "How soon until we have power?"

"Sooner than we think..." Enchantra said as she saw the hourglass in the Supernatural Realm was fading away faster and faster while Drell and Skippy were still trapped in their cattle form.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled evilly.

"I think I'm going to have a double cheeseburger..." Enchantra cackled, taunting about the warlocks' situation being turned into cows.

"Once disharmony and spread across to the entire human realm as well then, we shall celebrate." Atticus said evilly.

Claudia made glasses of sparkling cider for them. "Cheers to a new millennium for evil to triumph over good!" 

The others cheered and clinked glasses, drinking their non-alcoholic cider.

While they celebrated this, the harmony was being restored and everypony in Ponyville was being turned back to normal.


	17. Chapter 17

"All right, now for the Mane Six." Teller proposed.

The others nodded with him and followed him to Twilight's castle. There was struggling heard behind a rock though.

Nicole overheard it and rushed to it, putting her ear to the rock. "Somebody's trapped here!" she pointed to the rock.

"Wands." Penelope snapped her fingers.

Sabrina, Cassandra, Nicole, and Penelope raised their wands and zapped the rock, destroying it, and allowing whoever was trapped behind it, to be free now. A familiar blue unicorn coughed and flopped down to the ground.

"Trixie?!" All of them asked out of shock.

"What the heck were you doing trapped in a rock?" Sabrina asked.

"Trixie was imprisoned here by some witchy woman," Trixie explained, sounding very exhausted and weary. "Ooh...."

Teller put his hands together and separated them to take out a glass of water. "Here, take this..." she helped the unicorn drink the cool and refreshing water.

Trixie gently drank it, feeling a lot better than she was before.

"Wait, if you're here, then that must mean Claudia must be working with someone else." Sabrina said.

"What do you remember?" Teller asked the unicorn firmly.

"I was just on the way back into Ponyville for a friendly visit," Trixie reported. "It was all happy and normal, though I do remember that Princess Twilight was organizing a welcome home party for Cherry and Atticus and she wanted it to be perfect after the dates were agreed on for them to visit for a few moons or so. During my travel to come back, there was a vile and wicked woman who came into Equestria and wanted to plunge the whole magical world into chaos, so she stripped of something very important."

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

Trixie then gestured to her forehead and it was then that everybody now realized that Trixie did not have her horn, the symbol of her identity as a unicorn.

"She took your horn!?" Nicole asked, very devastated.

Trixie nodded. "She then decided to frame me so she, that evil fairy Claudia, and a 'descendant' of King Sombra could take over the whole magical kingdom and mean disaster for anyone who is a wielder of magic, pony or not!"

"Do you remember who it was?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know who exactly it was, but I remember her face." Trixie informed.

"Go on?" Spike requested.

Trixie then described the wicked woman, which made the witchlings and Teller's eyes widen. "Do you know this she beast?" she then asked, based on their reactions.

"Aunt Enchantra...." Cassandra whispered, feeling hurt and angry right now, but mostly totally sad that her aunt had betrayed her.

"We're so sorry, Cassandra." Sabrina soothed her.

"Like you care..." Cassandra glared at her, her old self starting to come back. She had tears in her eyes, she dropped the beaker she had with the potion and just ran off.

"Cassandra, come back!" Penelope called to her.

Cassandra ignored her and just kept running.

"Let me talk with her." Teller said before going after cassandra.

"Be careful, sir..." Sabrina warned. "Cassandra can get pretty brutal when provoked."

Nicole and Penelope nodded in agreement. Teller nodded to them and then went to find Cassandra.

"Did Trixie say something to upset her?" Trixie asked.

"I don't think it's your fault." Sabrina coaxed to the blue unicorn.

"Yeah, it's okay..." Nicole soothed, gently stroking her mane. 

"So then why did she run off?" Trixie asked.

"Well, her aunt's been missing and you finally told us why." Penelope explained.

"Oh, Trixie didn't mean to..." Trixie frowned at herself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Teller's got this." Sabrina attempted to soothe.

Cassandra sniffled as she was sitting at a lonely table while other ponies were sitting at theirs and wining and dining peacefully. 

"Cassandra?" Teller asked. "Can we talk?"

"Whatever..." Cassandra sourly replied, looking away from him. 

"Cassandra, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but right now, we need you to help us to restore harmony." Teller said.

"Why bother?" Cassandra looked up at him. "Let's face it, the bad guys won... They got Aunt Enchantra... I learned all my bad spells from her to get back at Penelope, Sabrina, and Nicole, she could do much worse for the magical world as we know it." 

"No, Cassandra, we can win this and besides, you can also do good spells." Teller said before handing her a spell book.

"Seems like a waste of my talents and what I learned in Witch School..." Cassandra folded her arms.

"I know you're upset about your aunt, but we really need your help," Teller encouraged. "Please, Cassandra..."

Cassandra looked to him and the spell book. "We won't hurt Aunt Enchantra too much, will we...?" she asked, her aunt may have been part of an evil scheme, but she was still family. 

"No, we won't, we'll be able to trap her in a mirror, but we won't hurt her." Teller said.

"Well... I guess..." Cassandra shrugged. "I'll come back..."

Teller smiled to her and brought her back to her fellow witchlings, Trixie, and Spike.

"Just so you know, I'm not doing this to be nice..." Cassandra said to Sabrina, Nicole, and Penelope as she carried the good spell book.

"The feeling is mutual..." Penelope glared slightly to Cassandra.

"Let's just get this over with so we can put things back to the way they're supposed to..." Cassandra rolled her eyes, but she hid a friendly smile to them. 

"You got it, Cassandra." Sabrina smiled.

Cassandra actually smiled back.

"Now, let's head to Princess Twilight's castle." Teller smirked as he handed Cassandra her beaker back. 

"Yeah, and get her back to normal." Spike said.

They all then rushed to Twilight's castle, the Mane Six were still not back to normal yet. Rainbow Dash had been caught and was under their influence as well. Right now, the magic of friendship between the six ponies had been shattered and all they did was bicker and argue with each other, with no hopes of harmony for any of them. 

"Alright, now is the time to turn them all back to normal." Sabrina said.

"Get ready, everybody." Teller told them.

They all nodded and pursued to the castle, walking down the halls. Spike tried to remain calm as they carried their potions, ready for the Mane Six to drink and cure themselves. 

"I sure hope this works." Spike whispered.

"It has to." Teller insisted before knocking on the door.

The doors slammed open, revealing a very nasty and grumpy looking Twilight.

"Oh, great..." Twilight snarled to the six of them. "It's everypony's favorite rescue team... And Spike." 

"Um, we have come to surrender to you, Princess Twilight, and in our surrender, we have come with drinks for the six of you." Sabrina said.

"Really now?" Fluttershy glared at them, being her total polar opposite. "What a petty offer!"

"The very nerve!" Rarity added as she made Applejack carry heavy objects for her. 

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Twilight eyed them.

Teller quickly changed the beakers to look like normal drinking glasses with bendy straws with tiny umbrellas on a silver platter. 

Once the witchlings saw this, they dropped their wands and spell books to show they were serious, but it was all part of the plan.

"Just one last drink to celebrate your victory." Spike added with a nervous chuckle. 

"Well.... Alright, I guess a victory drink would do." Twilight said.

"Phew!" Sabrina, Cassandra, Nicole, and Penelope hid relief.

The Mane Six each took a glass with sinister smirks to their 'enemies'. 

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Twilight glared at them. "I'm the princess, I drink first!" 

"Of course, royalty first." Teller said.

"Oh, you're a royal all right..." Applejack muttered rudely. 

Twilight rose her glass and drank it, slowly shutting her eyes, but she was then slowly changing. She was lifted in the air with a golden glow wrapping around her, it spun her around. The other Mane Six took their drinks and the same happened to them. 

"Alright! Wait, have we turned Mo and Patch back to normal yet?" Spike asked.

"Oh, no!" Teller face-palmed. "I nearly forgot about them!"

"Alright, I'll take Mo, who wants to give Patch his cure?" Sabrina asked.

"I'll go..." Nicole volunteered. 

"Are you absolutely sure?" Penelope asked.

"I'll do my best..." Nicole looked back to her. 

"Hurry before the disharmony gets even worse!" Teller urged them. 

"Yes, sir!" Sabrina and Nicole saluted.

Teller nodded to them. He found leftover liquid from the potion and quickly put it into cups for them to give to Mo and Patch. Sabrina and Nicole nodded and went to cure the remaining two from this madness. 

"It's weird how much you look like my Uncle Skippy." Penelope said to the magician mortal. 

"Yeah, the resemblance is so uncanny." Cassandra added.

Teller looked innocent and merely shrugged.

"Your friend also looks like Drell..." Penelope then said, referring to Penn.

Teller shrugged. "Coincidence?"

"By the way, Penelope, how are you related to Drell?" Cassandra asked. "Is he your uncle, your dad, or something...?"

Penelope was about to answer, but then shrugged. "I... I don't know... My mother just said I was gonna live with him for a while, but he told me to call his assistant 'Uncle' Skippy." 

"Oh, well, I'm sure that the answer will come to you." Cassandra said.

"I always thought he was my long-lost uncle..." Penelope honestly shrugged. 

"Well, it would be cool to have a long-lost uncle." Cassandra smiled.

Penelope had a small chuckle to her and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

In the Supernatural Realm, Hilda came by, despite being told not to.

"Oh, my poor Drell..." Hilda hugged her boyfriend who was now a cow. "I hate seeing you like this..."

"I'm over here toooo!" Skippy cried out. 

"Yes, yes, we knoooooooow that, Skippy." Drell groaned.

"When's a woman gonna come for me?" Skippy groaned himself.

Hilda glanced to him and continued to hug Drell to comfort him in his poor cow state. 

"Don't worry, Skippy, someone will come for you." Drell said.

"Yeah, yeah, your biggest bluff of the century..." Skippy muttered.

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

Hilda looked to the hourglass to see that time was running out and fast! "Oh, please hurry up, Sabrina..." she whispered anxiously about her niece's mission with her fellow witchlings.


	19. Chapter 19

Sabrina and Nicole came back with Mo and Patch, both completely back to normal. Nicole was a little beat up though.

"I'm so sorry about that, Nicole..." Patch said to the black-haired half-witch.

"It's okay, I know you couldn't help it..." Nicole reassured. 

"Where's Atticus?" Mo asked.

"I'm afraid Atticus is being influenced by the darkness and evil," Teller informed. "King Sombra has taken him hostage along with Claudia and Enchantra posing as The Great and Powerful Trixie." 

"What?!" Patch asked out of shock.

"It's true," Cassandra said to him. "It's crazy, but it's true..."

"Atticus has turned to the dark side..." Mo was very emotional and unhappy about this. "I love him and this happens!"

"It's okay," Teller said to her. "We're going to restore harmony."

"You can count on it!" Twilight walked over with her five friends, now back to normal. 

"Thank you, Twilight." Mo smiled.

"But how are we going to restore harmony?" Patch asked.

"We're all banding together," Sabrina told him. "All of the magical elements in the universe coming together to stop bad once and for all... The witches and warlocks..." she said, looking to Casandra, Penelope, and Nicole. "The Equestrian magic..." she then said, looking to the Mane Six. "And even the Las Vegas performers..." she then finished, looking to Teller as he shuffled a deck of playing cards. 

"We can do this!" Patch cheered.

"Together!" Twilight said as she put her hoof in.

"Together!" Pinkie Pie put her hoof in.

"Together!" Rarity did the same.

"Together, y'all, teamwork!" Applejack added, putting her hoof in.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash followed suit.

Fluttershy was nervous, but she joined in. "Together..."

"It's time to stop this madness once and for all..." Teller shook his fist in determination. 

"Together." Patch and Mo added, putting their hand/paw in.

"Together!" the young witchlings added their wands.

Teller put on a white rubber glove, joining them. "Let's do this thing!" he told them, firmly and seriously.

"YEAH!" they all disbanded their hands, paws, and hooves, jumping with each other.

"Cerise, we're going to help your friends," Forte said to Cherry. 

Cherry yelped out in fear, she had not been restored, so she was a spineless weakling. 

"Okay, I think that now is a good time to be restored." Forte said.

"You'll never take me alive!" Cherry screamed and ran off.

Forte pulled her back, looking her deep in the eyes and snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Maestro Forte, whatever you say..." Cherry droned, her eyes flashed green to show she was now hypnotized by him. 

"Can someone please give me one of the beakers of the potion, please?!" Forte called out.

Discord stirred the potion and poured into a beaker. Boots took it in her mouth and carefully gave it to the court composer.

"Thank you both," Forte said to them, then forced the beaker into Cherry's mouth and snapped his fingers again. "Cerise... Are you okay?" he asked, anxiously. "Hello, Cerise, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you," Cherry glared to him. "I'm not a million years old like you!"

"Oh, Cerise!" Forte hugged her, falling to his knees, relieved that she was her old self again.

"Get off of me!" Cherry demanded. 

"Yep, she's back to normal!" Forte cheered.

Cherry scowled at him.

"No time to explain, we have to help your friends!" Forte grabbed her hand and ran with her so fast that her feet didn't touch the ground anymore.

"After this, you and my lawyer are gonna have a talk about my new friend called 'restraining order'." Cherry mumbled. 

"Okay, okay, I get it." Forte said before setting Cherry back on the ground.

Cherry slapped his hand, dusted herself clean, put her hands in her pockets and walked with Forte. Discord and Boots waved.

"They'll win, right, Daddy?" Boots asked.

"Of course they will," Discord smiled, honestly nervous since it was close to the deadline. "Why wouldn't they?" he chuckled nervously then. 

"Well, maybe because Atticus's dark side might be a powerful as King Sombra." Boots guessed.

"Oh, don't worry, dear, everything will be just fine..." Discord smiled, but then instantly chattered at his nails in nervousness over how powerful King Sombra was and was even more evil and vile than he was before Fluttershy reformed him.


	20. Chapter 20

Forte and Cherry made it to Twilight's castle.

"CHERRY!" Pinkie Pie hopped in excitement. "Aw... Does someone need a hug?"

"No." Cherry deadpanned. 

"Yep, she's back to normal." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Whatever, are we doing this or what?" Cherry looked around roughly.

"Are you all ready?" Teller asked.

"Yes, Teller!" the others told him.

"Teller!?" Cherry gaped at him, she then turned around and put on make-up, straightened her hair, and smiled to him to look charming. 

"Yep, she's definitely back to normal." Patch smiled.

"Quit calling me that!" Cherry whined about the N word.

The others hid small chuckles.

The sun was going down and fast.

"Oh, my..." Twilight was worried. "We're running out of time!"

"Tell me about it, we have to help otherwise Drell and Uncle Skippy will be cows forever!" Penelope cried.

The Mane Six looked at her oddly.

"The Witch's Council decided to punish Drell and Skippy, blaming them for this chaos happening on their watch, we don't have much time before Spella punishes them and revokes their licenses." Sabrina explained. 

"Then we better hurry." Patch said.

Twilight led the way as they left the castle, all together now.

The hourglass was nearly all empty in the Supernatural Realm. 

"Quick, we have to stall time for the girls to be able to restore harmony in time." Zelda said.

"What do we do though?" Hilda asked her responsible sister.

"Leave that to me." Zelda replied.

"Oh, boy, Fun Sucking Spellman strikes again..." Drell muttered. 

"He's got a point." Hilda agreed.

"You two were made for each other..." Zelda shook her head, rolling her eyes at the two. 

"Just hurry up." Skippy said.

"Leave it to us,... Bulls..." Zelda said, attempting to joke and laughed out loud.

Drell snorted, looking like he wanted to charge at her.

Spella appeared in the room. "Well, Drell and Skippy, you have--" she then looked to the Spellman sisters. "Hilda, Zelda, what are you two doing here?" she asked firmly. 

"Quick, do it now." Drell whispered to zelda.

Zelda nodded, then walked over to the witch woman. "Oh, Spella, you look well..." she cooed. "You look like you need serious spa treatment though."

"I don't have time for spa treatments, the magical world is in jeopardy!" Spella firmly reminded her.

"Oh, come sit down," Hilda added, she then was able to zap the air and make a salon chair appear. "We'll give you a makeover, free of charge, just for you." 

"Yeah." Hilda nodded.

"Ladies, I don't have time for this!" Spella firmly told them.

"Nonsense!" Hilda put the dryer over Spella's head to block her vision and started to pat her hands against her back.

"You'll become a brand new witch!" Zelda added. "By the time we're done with you, you'll look centuries younger!" 

'Let's hope that this will change her mind while they are stalling.' Skippy thought to himself.

Hilda and Zelda looked to Drell and Skippy, giving thumb's up as they kissed up to Spella.

"Those foolish witches..." Enchantra scoffed. "They think they can trick my sister to buy more time, they are dead wrong! Now is the time we launch our attacks!" 

"Yes, let the attack begin." Atticus said, evilly. 

Enchantra laughed as they disappeared all together for the final match between good and evil.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright, we're ready." Patch said.

"No turning back now," Teller folded his arms. "It's now or never and if I have to take them all down, Heaven help me because I'd rather die one death a hero than die a thousand as a coward!"

Rarity and Cherry purred slightly at Teller's motivations. 

"Alright, then let's teleport there and get ready to fight and turn Atticus back to the one we all know and love." Patch smiled.

Fluttershy gulped. "Let's get this show on the road..." she said, a little nervous, but trying to be brave, remembering her training from Iron Will, though hopefully not as frightening.

"No turning back, we need to face our fears head on." Cassandra added. 

"Alright, then let's teleport to them and face them head on." Mo said.

"Join together now." Teller told them.

They all circled to each other.

"Join hands," Teller told them and everyone held heir own hands together. "I meant with each other..."

They all then did as he said.

Cherry held his hand with one hand, but then withdrew it and wiped her palm against her jacket. "Kinda sweaty, sorry..." she smiled bashfully to him before taking his hand again. 

"Alright, we're all ready." Patch said.

Teller nodded. "'We come from here and far, to travel without bruising or a scar, we must move along to help karmic demise, take us straight to the bad guys'!" he then recited a teleportation spell for all of them. 

And where it got them to where they needed, but to see that they were next to two cows.

"This isn't right..." Sabrina frowned.

Hilda, Zelda, and Spella were no longer in the Supernatural Realm.

"Hey, look, cows," Cherry walked over, nto knowing who these cows really are. "We must be in Kentucky, these guys are big enough for at least twenty steaks."

"It's us!" Drell told her.

"D-Drell...?" Cherry gulped slightly. "Is that you?"

"Nah, it's your great-granny risen from the dead," Drell deadpanned. "Of course it's me!" 

"D-Did I say big cows?" Cherry chuckled nervously since Drell liked to abuse her with his magic. "I meant a couple of handsome steers..." 

"You're here toooooooo stop the four that just arrived here, right?" Skippy asked.

"We missed them, Uncle Skippy?" Penelope frowned.

"Yep, and they're ready to kick your butts in magic!" Drell cried out. "We're all donefor with Sabrina on the good side!"

"HEY!" Sabrina whined, hating it how the Witch's Council put her down just because she was a half-witch.

"We'll reward yooou for your heroism once this is all over, if you guys win after all." Skippy informed.

"Anything you want..." Drell added.

"How about you treat me with respect?" Cherry glared to Drell.

"How about you win this for me and I promise not to abuse you as much?" Drell offered.

Cherry folded her arms.

"You want me to make every waking moment of your life into a nightmare?" Drell tempted.

"No, no, no!" Cherry waved her hands. "I'm unlucky enough as it is without my Equestrian medallion!" 

"We'll go and defeat them and return Atticus back to his normal self and wait, did you say four?" Patch asked.

"Oh, yes," Skippy nodded. "There's Trixie, Claudia, King Sombra, and... Oh, what's his name again?"

"Sabrina, what's your father's name again?" Drell asked.

Sabrina's face paled and she cupped her mouth in horror. "No..." she whispered. 

"Wait, King Sombra? You mean, Atticus? And I think her father's name is Edward." Patch said.

"That's it!" Drell nodded once he heard the name.

Sabrina's eyes lolled back into her skull and she fainted into Forte's arms.

"Oh, the poor dear's in shock..." Skippy coaxed. "I don't blame her, I'd be upset if my father betrayed my family name and went to the dark side."

"Sounds like what I hear about from my dad..." Penelope folded her arms slightly.

Drell looked hurt about that for some reason. "Is that what your mother told you?"

"Something like that..." Penelope shrugged. "What do you know? You don't even know my father!"

"I actually know more about him than you know..." Drell whispered.

"We're running out of time!" Twilight told the others. "We have to face this battle now!" 

"She's right, quick, let's go and do this now!" Patch told them.

"GO! GO! GO!" Drell barked to them.

They all then went off to face the bad guys once and for all, but Cherry stayed behind.

"Moooove it!" Skippy told her.

"I think I'll just stay here until it's all over..." Cherry held her arms, shrugging to them. 

"Mooooove it or else I'll make your whole life a nightmare!" Drell glared.

"On second thought, I better help them out!" Cherry rushed over to help beat evil and disharmony for good. 

"That's what I thought." Drell said.

"Miserable old cow..." Cherry muttered on her way out.

"Hmm..." Drell firmly hummed, having heard that.


	22. Chapter 22

Cherry met up with her friends. "Okay, where are you?" she called out to the bad guys. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" 

"Oh, is that the sound of that coward of a so-called friend of mine?" Atticus's voice asked.

"I am not a coward!" Cherry growled. "Come on out right now!"

"Atticus, your fun and games are over now!" Twilight added firmly. "I love you like a brother, but I'm not afraid to punish you for turning your back on us!" 

"Atticus, please don't do this!" Mo cried out.

"M-M-Mo?" Atticus said, struggling as he was tying to keep a light inside his chest

"Yes, Atticus, it's me..." Mo said, she had tears in her eyes. "I know you're big and bad now, but I love you... I always have! From the moment we first met, I've always been in love with you, I was always hoping we could be more than just friends! You're a kind, smart, and helpful boy and I can see us having a future together! I know you're in there!" 

"Please, Atticus, come back to us!" Patch begged.

"P-P-Patch." Atticus said, struggling even more as the light was shinning brighter.

"Atticus, I may not know you very well, but I know you're in there..." Forte added in.

"Don't listen to them!" King Sombra firmly told Atticus. "They're only playing you for a fool!" 

"Please, Atticus, come back!" Patch begged.

Mo walked up to Atticus and kissed him on the lips and where that caused for the light to expand.

"Sick!" Rainbow Dash shielded her eyes from the kiss, due to not being mushy for romance stuff.

Atticus's eyes widened and something seemed to change.

"Attack her, you fool!" King Sombra's voice demanded. 

Atticus would have attacked her, but instead, he accepted the kiss and began to kiss her back after closing his eyes as his entire body changed back to it's original color.

"NOOOO!" King Sombra snarled.

Atticus then looked bakc to Mo and hugged her, officially back to normal.

"YES!" Patch jumped in victory. "We did it!"

"Don't celebrate just yet." Penelope warned him. 

"No! How can this get any worse?!" Enchantra groaned.

Her answer appeared as all of the Elements of Harmony had returned to their wielders.

"No... It cannot BE!" Enchantra seethed.

"It appears so..." Edward said to her, taking out his own wand. "It's time for you all to go back where you belong!"

"Edward Spellman, you betrayed us!" Claudia seethed.

"You betrayed your niece first, I would never reduce myself to petty revenge!" Edward glared to the two females. 

"Aha! So you were only acting like you were evil." Patch smiled.

"Of course..." Edward smiled back. 

"Oh, Dad..." Sabrina hugged her father, nearly crying. "I knew you wouldn't betray us..."

"I may live in a book now, but that doesn't stop me from hearing everything that goes on in the Witch's Council..." Edward said, before lowering his voice to a muttering whisper. "Even if Drell has an overly inflated ego." 

"I heard that!" Drell called.

"At least I didn't say it..." Cherry whispered to herself in relief.

"Now then, you badniks are going to be punished!" Edward firmly told the villains as his wand charged up to be rid of them for good. 

"This wasn't even my idea, it was all her fault!" Claudia blamed Enchantra.

"What?! Why you no good double crosser!" Enchantra glared.

"It's Enchantra, you say?" Edward smirked.

"None of this would've happened if you didn't bring me back!" Claudia sneered.

"I think I've heard enough of my 'Aunty Enchantra'..." Cassandra looked firm to her aunt and folded her arms. 

"Cassandra!" Enchantra gasped. 

"I'm gonna tell my mom on you!" Cassandra threatened. 

"Oh, no, please, Cassandra, don't tell you mother, please!" Enchantra begged.

"I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice!" Cassandra narrowed her green eyes firmly to her aunt.

"You must be punished." Edward agreed with his daughter's former rival.

"Take it away!" Penelope called.

Edward zapped them with his wand to have the two be punished severally.

"You haven't seen the last of meeee!" King Sombra's voice called to all of them, but he was nowhere to be found right now.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll get this feller next time." Applejack promised.

"You bet we will." Atticus said.


	23. Chapter 23

They all then came back to the Supernatural Realm as things were back to normal, except of course for Drell and Skippy.

"Oh,..." Penelope frowned in dismay.

Drell looked to her and smiled, but quickly frowned once he saw Penelope go to his partner.

"Poor Uncle Skippy..." Penelope cooed, hugging the other cow. 

"Oh, sure, no sympathy for me." Drell groaned. 

"Oh, um, poor you too..." Penelope hugged him then.

"After everything I've done for you.." Drell shook his head.

Hilda, Zelda, and Spella came back with a beautified Spella.

"Oh, Mom, you look so pretty..." Cassandra smiled.

"It was Hilda and Zelda's idea," Spella smiled as the sand ran out. "Time's up!"

"Everything is back to normal, Madame Spella," Discord said as he appeared with Boots, now back in her new draceonpegasus form. "The bad guys have been defeated by everybody's grateful efforts..."

"Yes, the world of magic is safe once more." Forte nodded in agreement.

"And you thought we couldn't do it." Cherry smirked, folding her arms. 

"Yep and I believe you have to turn two warlocks back to their true forms." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Oh... Very well..." Spella sighed a little, but was a lot better than her sister. She took out her wand, whispered a spell and then zapped the two cows.

In a magic poof cloud, Drell and Skippy were on their hands and knees, but then stood back up on their two feet, now back to normal.

"Thank, Celestia!" Drell said as he patted himself. "I didn't think I could stand being a cow anymore!"

"Aren't you always?" Cherry mumbled.

Drell glanced to her and rising his finger.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Cherry grew frantic. "No hard feelings!"

Drell smirked and lowered his hand then.

"Oh, Drell!" Hilda rushed to the warlock she loved and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Hilda and Drell must be really in love." Patch said.

"Oh, brother..." Sabrina and Penelope rolled their eyes.

Spella smiled, magic was peacefully restored and there was harmony to all.

"Um, Drell..." Penelope broke up the couple a moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering something... How exactly are we related?"

Drell looked away. "Um... Oh, look, your Uncle Skippy has something behind his ear..." he then reached behind Skippy's ear and took out a 100 dollar bill. "Here, go nuts!" he chuckled, handing her the dollar bill to distract her. 

"Drell, how are we related?" Penelope asked him, ignoring the 100 dollar bill.

"It's okay, Drell..." Skippy whispered, putting his hand on his fellow warlock's shoulder.

Drell sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay... What exactly did your mother tell you, Penelope?"

"She just said I was gonna stay with you and Skippy," Penelope said. "We'd really relate or something... Are my uncle?"

"Well, no, I'm not..." Drell looked back to her. "Penelope, let me tell you a story..." he then conjured up a throne and sat on it and patted on his lap.

Penelope crawled up and sat on his lap with his arm around her.

Skippy came to the side, smoking his pipe in addition.

"Penelope, your mother was a very unfortunate woman," Drell explained. "About thirteen years ago, she met a warlock who was very powerful and had fearsome parents which made him kind of into a brute... He then met your mother and they did some things they shouldn't have since they were not married... The warlock completely forgot about it the next morning and then your mother found out she was going to have a baby. It wasn't until the baby's twelfth birthday that your mother found this warlock again."

"Why and how do you know this?" Penelope asked.

"Drell was that very warlock." Skippy clarified.

"So, that means..." Penelope whispered as her eyes widened.

"Yes, Penelope," Drell concluded. "I am your father." 

This news caused for Penelope to faint.

"I knew that was gonna happen..." Drell muttered.

Skippy picked up Penelope and carried her off to her bedroom.

"Well, I nearly sacrificed myself for you two," Cherry walked over to Drell. "Do I get some kind of reward?"

"Self sacrifice is its own reward." Drell informed whimsically.

"Well that sucks!" Cherry folded her arms in annoyance. 

"Just be thankful you weren't still afraid." Forte said.

"Yeah, even though you're afraid of me." Drell laughed a little.

"I'm not afraid of you..." Cherry muttered.

Drell stood up, towering over her and looking her firmly in the eyes, which intimidated her. "You wanna run that by me again, puny mortal?" he taunted like a playground bully and even nudged her. "Huh?" 

"No, thank you..." Cherry gulped. 

"That's what I thought." Drell said before looking nervous at Atticus.

"I won't hurt you." Atticus told Drell.

"Better not..." Drell chuckled, actually sounding nervous. He then looked to Cherry. "I'll tell you what... On special days, like your birthday, I'll give you good luck instead of bad karma... How does that sound?"

"I don't know..." Cherry looked away.

"It's on the table, you can get it while it's still hot..." Drell insisted, seeing this was an offer that an unlucky mortal like Cherry could not refuse.

"Better take it, it's a great deal." Atticus said to his human best friend.

Cherry then gave a shrug. "Well... Okay... No tricking me though."

"I promise." Drell saluted her.

"I'll make sure he does." Skippy added, coming to join them, overhearing the deal.

Drell took out his hand to Cherry. 

"Is this gonna hurt?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, if you make a deal with a magical being, you'll feel quite a shock." Drell said to her.

Cherry sighed, she shook hands with Drell, and did get electrocuted, but it was the only way to get what she wanted.

"Well, at least that is better than getting struck by lightning." Patch shrugged.

"I guess..." Cherry said, still a little shook up.

"Um, Z-Zelda, you okay?" Skippy asked Sabrina's other aunt.

"Fine..." Zelda smiled simply to him. "Just fine... How was being a cow?"

"Oh, not as bad as I thought it'd be," Skippy smiled, then chewed in his mouth, pointing to his mouth. "I got this really neat gum!"

"Um, Skippy, that's not gum, it's cud..." Drell corrected.

"Oh..." Skippy shrugged. "Well, more for me."

"Well, now that everything is back to normal, how's about we get back to Ponyville?" Patch suggested.

"My sentiments exactly." Rarity smiled.

"Very well," Drell smiled as he took out his wand. "Let's get you all back to where you belong... Now, what was that spell again?"

"Drell, if I may?" Zelda offered. "I use it on Cherry and Atticus all the time whenever they visit."

"Um... Okay..." Drell shrugged to her.

Zelda recited the home spell and sent everybody back to where they belonged, sending Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch back into Ponyville, also sending Sabrina, Cassandra, and Nicole home. "I better go home if Salem hasn't it wrecked it already... Coming, Hilda?" she then asked her younger sister.

"Um, I'll be home later..." Hilda smiled nervously.

Zelda nodded to her and transported herself home.

"So, what do you have to do first?" Drell asked her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." Hilda smiled up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Fine..." Drell smiled. "I hope you enjoy your little extended stay... So..."

"So..." Hilda said as she sat in the throne he conjured up that was still there.

Drell came to her side, looking as bashful and shy as a school boy. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Oh, just about how happy I am dating you again and where this time, it didn't end in disaster." Hilda smiled.

"Yeah..." Drell agreed. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Won't Penelope and Skippy mind?" Hilda asked.

"Ah, I'll change their minds..." Drell had a rather sneaky smile as he held her hands.

"Don't worry, Drell, I don't mind if Hilda stays for dinner and I'm sure Penelope would feel the same way." Skippy told them.

Drell glanced to him. "Shoo..." he whispered.

Skippy smirked and walked off, having a small smoke. "I miss the days I couldn't talk sometimes, I could just sneak up behind Drell and scare the goo out of him, it was the only time he's ever been afraid of someone who wasn't his mother..." he muttered with a chuckle.

Drell rolled his eyes, then looked back to Hilda fondly.

Meanwhile, at the Spellman house...

"It was great to see you in person, Dad, even if you nearly endangered the magical world." Sabrina said to her father as she carried the book he was forced to live in from now on and only make occasional visits.

"I know, dear, I promise, we'll all be together again soon, you'll see your mother again soon too." Edward hugged her nice and gently, and then used his own magic to disappear in the book. 

"Bye, Daddy..." Sabrina whispered sadly.

"Goodbye, my dear." Edward whispered sadly back before disappearing back to the book.

Sabrina sniffled, she then slowly closed the book and hugged it in her chest. Zelda and Salem saw this and decided to comfort the girl.

"Don't worry, kiddo, you and you're parents will be back together soon I promise." Salem said while comforting her.

"I hope so..." Sabrina whispered, she hated that she rarely got to see her parents due to her existence.

"It's okay..." Zelda stroked her blonde hair a little. "How about some ice cream?"

Sabrina sniffled and nodded.

Zelda then used her magic and made an ice cream sundae for Sabrina, knowing how people often ate ice cream to cheer themselves up. Sabrina took the bowl and started to eat it up.

"Having powers are so much fun I can not wait for my punishment to be over already." Salem said.

Zelda rolled her eyes and conjured up a plate of fish for him. Salem smiled in delight and ate the fish with content.

Back in Ponyville...

"I'm really sorry about that, guys," Twilight said to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch, who were now back in their Equestrian forms as they should be. "Who knew a simple visit to Equestria would cause so much trouble?"

"It's alright, Twilight, we're just glad that harmony was restored and we can continue our visit." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "Now we can REALLY party!"

"I think we had enough party for one day, but how about we do something tomorrow?" Patch offered.

"Well... Okay..." Pinkie Pie smiled. "Just wait til you see the twins! They can almost walk now!"

"I think a nice quiet evening in the castle will be just fine." Twilight agreed.

"Yeah, a nice quiet evening is exactly what we need right now after what we've all been through." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah." Patch agreed.

"Come on, guys, let's get you rested up." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Oh, that reminds me, an old friend of mine is coming for a visit as well," Fluttershy smiled. "Maybe if you guys stay for the Gala, you can meet her."

"Who is she?" Mo asked, curious now.

"Her name's Tree Hugger." Fluttershy revealed.

"She sounds like she's one of those hippies." Patch said.

"Oh, she is..." Fluttershy hid a giggle. "Also, I'm going to be away on Tuesday, I have to go home to get ready for Boots and Discord's visit, we like to have tea together on Tuesday."

"Shouldn't you guys move in together?" Atticus asked.

"We're still waiting, but we will soon," Fluttershy promised. "I'd invite you all along, but it's kind of a special thing between me and my new family."

"Okay, Fluttershy, we understand." Cherry nodded.

"You must come to the shop," Rarity invited. "I'll find you all something nice to wear."

"We'll be there, Rarity." Atticus said now in his pony form.

"Oh, fabulous darlings!" Rarity cheered and clapped her hooves together. 

"Let's all rest up," Twilight told the others. "I have to help Princess Celestia with the Gala whenever she calls."

"Cool, so then, this would be your very first gala being in charge of it." Patch smiled.

"Yeah..." Twilight chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be easy though..."

"Hmm..." the other Mane Six doubted slightly.

"Well, I'm sure that no matter what, our first Galloping Gala will become the best night ever..." Mo said with a smile, then stood next to Atticus, obviously going to with him as his date.

Atticus smiled back, hiding a slight blush. After that discussion, they all had a late dinner of the vegetarian ham they grew fond of provided by Spike and headed off to bed. Fluttershy excused herself to go home to her animals and get ready to see Discord again soon.

"Wait, so Patch, who are you going with then?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I guess I'll go with Boots." Patch said.

"I'm sure Colette will understand." Mo coaxed.

"Yes, just to be polite..." Mo agreed with him.

Cherry looked to them and backed up.

"Looks like Cherry needs a date..." Mo snickered a little.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Well, if I can't find a date, then I'm not going."

"Yeah, I guess." Atticus said.

"Hopefully this'll be better than last time..." Rainbow Dash scoffed.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch knew of last time and went to bed after the Gala discussions. They all said good night to each other and went to sleep after such a long few days due to the battle between good and evil, but they could all now rest easily.

"This sure is going to be one interesting gala." Atticus said before going to sleep.

"Mm-hmm, especially since I'll be with you..." Mo smiled sleepily, taking his hoof in hers as they fell asleep together.

"I hope Colette doesn't get jealous..." Patch yawned as he fell right asleep himself.

Cherry closed her veil and found herself thinking about the Gala since she did not have a date. She sat on her bed and did a little writing to distract herself until she would fall asleep.

"Need a date?" Forte asked.

Cherry flinched at his voice and glanced up at him. "Maybe..." she shrugged, trying to act like she didn't care.

"I won't try to hug or kiss you..." Forte offered.

Cherry shrugged. "Okay... Just don't embarrass me, I've never been to a Grand Galloping Gala before."

"I shan't try or ever do otherwise..." Forte promised her. 

Cherry nodded, she then continued her writing until she yawned. Forte put her notebook and pen up for her and tucked her in as she went to sleep like the others.

"Good night, Cerise." Forte smiled.

Cherry twitched a little in her sleep, but slept peacefully then. Forte then vanished himself, giving her privacy and so she could sleep in peace. The rest of the night was peaceful and where nothing terrible was going to happen. Their adventures against disharmony were over, but there were still more to come. And with that, every magical being could sleep well that night after there was a return of harmony thanks to the Mane Six and their non-Equestrian friends. 

Twilight woke up first as soon as Celestia sent her a letter and she hurried herself over to meet the famed alicorn herself. 

Atticus seem to have woke up next, feeling that his sister figure had woken up and was on her way to Celestia. "Um, want some help?" he asked with a yawn.

Twilight looked to him. "If you want, we're gonna be busy all day..."

"I don't mind..." Atticus smiled to her, coming out of his bed to her side.

"Well... Okay," Twilight smiled back. "Just let them know..." she pointed to their other friends.

Atticus conjured up a quick note about his absence and teleported with Twilight to help Celestia prepare for this year's Grand Galloping Gala.

"Thanks again for coming with me, Atticus." Twilight smiled.

"No problem," Atticus smiled back. "This is really exciting."


	24. Chapter 24

Princess Celestia came to them and bowed to them, then noticed the alicorn stallion. "Oh, Atticus, what a surprise... Thank you so much for restoring harmony with your friends."

"It was an honor, Princess." Atticus smiled.

"I hope I don't overwhelm or overwork you, but preparing for a Gala takes a lot of effort." Princess Celestia reminded him.

"I'm ready for anything." Atticus smiled, feeling very determined.

"And Twilight, I guarantee this will be a much better Gala than last year." Princess Celestia told her favorite student.

"Likewise, Princess." Twilight nodded to her.

"This will be the greatest Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Atticus told her.

Princess Celestia smiled to them. That's what she liked to see in her students: Enthusiasm.

Soon enough, everypony else woke up and went to start their preparations for the Gala. Pinkie Pie went to SugarCube Corner, Fluttershy went home, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity left to her dress shop together with Cherry, Mo, and Patch while Spike decided to sleep in, dreaming about his favorite food: Gemstones.

"Hopefully Atticus will be able to get some formal clothes to wear." Patch smiled.

"I'm sure whatever Atticus wears, he'll be distinguished." Mo praised.

"What does that mean?" Patch asked.

"It means he'll look handsome and intelligent." Rarity smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

When they got to the Dress Shop, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom were already there.

"Y'all ready for yer first Gala?" Applejack asked the fillies with a smile, already knowing what their answer would be.

"YEAH!" the CMC cheered. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS, GALA DATES!"

"Inside voice, girls..." Rarity gently said to them before opening the shop so they could all go in.

"Wow, they sure are excited." Patch smiled.

"Who could blame 'em?" Rainbow Dash chuckled a little.

"Let's get you all dressed for success!" Rarity squealed, zipping off to her sewing machines and getting all ready with their new outfits for tonight's affair. "Oh, your first Grand Galloping Gala! The excitement, the anticipation! I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Equestria!"

"Yeah, and knowing you, Rarity, that is something that you would really want to see." Patch smiled.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jumped up and down in excitement as soon as they wore their new dresses.

"All right, y'all, keep it down," Applejack told them while playing cards with Rainbow Dash. "It ain't like it's a life-changin' experience or nuthin'....." she then looked behind her.

Apple Bloom smiled shyly, coming out in her own dress, but still had her trademark bow. 

"My little sister's all grown up!" Applejack cried, blowing her nose into Rainbow Dash's tail, much to the latter's annoyance.

"You girls looks so beautiful." Patch said to the CMC.

"Aw! Thanks, Patch." Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo smiled.

Patch smiled to them. Rarity put a crimson suit over Patch, a graceful purple dress on Mo which was an old dress of Elizabeth's, but a little modified, and she gave Cherry a spring green dress with a matching hair bow since light green really complimented her color tone.

"This is going to be the best night ever!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo cheered, but then screamed as they saw an eyeball in one of the mirrors.

"Discord, what do you want?" Patch asked.

The eye blinked and revealed the draconequus. "I guess I should've knwon a detective's puppy would sniff me out..."

Cherry and Mo rolled their eyes slightly, knowing he was trying to make a joke.

"I don't suppose uh, these adorable little cutie pies have their own tickets to the Gross Gruesome Gala, do they?" Discord smiled nervously to the young fillies.

Apple Bloom stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry to him.

"First, it's the Grand Galloping Gala and second, they're Rainbow Dash's, Applejack's, and Rarity's plus ones." Patch told him.

"That's right." Rarity agreed with him.

"We're plus ones!" Sweetie Belle chirped.

The CMC then chanted and sang about being plus ones.

Discord had enough of them and shoved his antlers into his ears to tune them out. "Yes, yes, yes, I believe I got that!" he snarled to them.

"You're friends with Celestia now, why don't you get your own ticket?" Cherry glanced at the draconequus.

Discord got into her face. "Have you considered maybe I wanted to go with Fluttershy, even though she has a date of her own!?"

"Oh, that's right, that friend of hers is in town..." Cherry smirked a little.

"Erm, Cherry, do you have a date?" Discord asked.

"Yes, actually, I'm going with Maestro Forte." Cherry confirmed.

"Oh, well, that's good to know." Discord said, sounding disappointed.

"You know times are desperate when I have a date..." Cherry said, looking to her hooves, pondering whether to get a hooficure or not.

Discord then teleported away.

"YES!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she had been playing cards still and won the game.

"Hmm... Discord seemed more aggressive than usual." Mo noted.

"He must have thought that Fluttershy as going to ask him to go with her and when she told him she was going with her new friend, that really hurt him." Patch guessed.

"Oh, dear..." Rarity sounded concerned.

"I may not know Discord that well, but I feel like this is gonna involve more chaos than we can dare imagine..." Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Discord won't bring that much chaos." Patch told them.

"Yeah, he's a changed guy, I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Rainbow Dash added.

"If you guys say so..." Cherry shrugged.

Rarity squealed as she got the richest and most glamorous purple dress with a golden tiara for herself.

"Um, Rarity, you do realize that you're not the princess of the Grand Galloping Gala this year, right?" Mo asked.

"Oh, that doesn't mean I can't accessorize..." Rarity smiled back to them after she put on her dress.

"You guys still don't have your cutie marks?" Patch asked the little fillies.

"We know it's soon though," Apple Bloom said to him. "My cousin Babs got hers and it's a pair of scissors!"

"So, then hers is for cutting things or doing ponies' manes?" Patch asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo smiled. "We think she'll be a mane stylist."

"It's too bad nopony will lead the Manehattan CMC though..." Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure the next pony who doesn't have cutie mark there will be able to continue the legacy there." Patch assured them.

The CMC smiled to Patch and hugged him.

Rarity bagged up their clothes and allowed them to go as she had other customers waiting.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm craving something sweet..." Mo said as she smacked her lips. "You guys wanna go to SugarCube Corner?"

"Yeah, we could all use something to eat before going to the gala." Patch smiled.

"I could use a good strawberry cupcake." Cherry agreed.

They all went in while Pinkie Pie happily greeted them as always.

"Would you guys like some cake?" Pinkie Pie offered. "I can give you a list of all the flavors we have in order of most delicious to incredibly, unbelievably delicious!"

"Um, we'll just order one of each for each of us from the list." Patch told her.

"Yeah, that way it will be better than having way too many sweets." Rainbow Dash said.

Pinkie Pie nodded and went to make a special order for them. The three then sat at a table together to wait. Pinkie Pie dealt with another customer in the meantime and sent him away after she finished serving him.

"Can't wait to see our special order and can't wait to taste the food." Patch smiled.

Pinkie Pie giggled and went to the back and met an old familiar face disguised as a box. Discord popped out once he was exposed.

"Oh, great..." Cherry groaned. "He's back..."

"Oh, great, what is he doing here?" Patch groaned.

Pinkie Pie gave Discord the same offer he gave Cherry, Mo, and Patch before serving the visting trio.

"Actually, Pinkie Pie, who are you taking to..." Discord spoke up, having a hard time asking Pinkie Pie about the Gala he was clearly jealous of due to Fluttershy and Boots already having dates and not him. "I mean, do you... eugh, oh, you know what? I am famished. I'll take all the cakes..."

"All of the cakes?" Pinkie Pie asked, blown away, he then looked to the trio and shook Cherry instantly enough that her glasses flew off her face. "He wants all of the cakes!" she then dashed off to pack cakes in boxes for Discord.

"Wow, Discord, you must be hungry if you want all of the cakes." Patch said.

Discord gave him a glance, but then smiled to the hyperactive pink earth pony mare. "Well, I'll need all my energy when I'm dancing at the Gala, if I decide to go that is," he then said before returning to Pinkie Pie. "Oh, by the way, are you bringing anypony?"

"Oh, of course!" Pinkie Pie beamed as she shoved another cake into a box, not caring that the small mess it made. "I was gonna ask my mom, because she's, you know, my mom, but it turned out she didn't want to go, so I started asking around and around and around, and I couldn't think of anypony, and I was about to just go by myself, and I realized, of course! Who loves fancy exciting affairs more than anypony else? My sister Maud!" she then concluded with a grin, unaware that Discord was now spying and found Fluttershy with a green mare he had not seen before.

"Discord, are you even paying attention to what Pinkie Pie is saying?" Patch asked.

"You know what," Discord spoke up before vanishing out of the corner. "Cancel my order."

Mo frowned since Pinkie had to pack all those desserts for nothing.

"You want none of the cakes now!?" Pinkie cried out in distress.

"We'll have his order, Pinkie Pie." Patch said.

"YAY!" Pinkie cheered, hugging them.

"I swear, Discord is acting loonier than usual," Cherry said to her friends. "It's kinda scary."

"It's his jealousy." Patch said.

"Jealousy..." Mo tutted. "The poor soul..."

"Should we go meet Tree Hugger?" Cherry asked.

"Maybe later..." Patch shrugged as Discord came to Tree Hugger and Fluttershy.

"Uh, yeah, later would be great, especially what's going on over there." Mo nodded.

"Man, if Discord does this when Fluttershy makes a new friend, I'm terrified of what would happen if she met some stallion." Cherry mumbled.

"He'd possibly lose it and go cuckoo." Pinkie Pie answered.

"That means a lot coming from you..." Cherry hid a snarky smirk.

The others returned to the castle as it was getting close to the time for the Gala.


	27. Chapter 27

Twilight and Atticus were still gone and continuing their preparations.

"Sheesh, how long does it take to prepare for the gala?" Patch asked.

"You know how Twilight can be..." Mo chuckled. "Shouldn't be too much longer now though."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie smiled.

"I still can't believe it, our first gala..." Mo sighed a little. "I've been to many like tea party socials with my mother, but this feels amazing... I just can't believe we're finally gonna go there. With what we've imagined and dreamed is going to make this... The best night ever!"

"Yeah!" Patch cheered.

"At the gala~..." Mo started to sing.

Cherry went into their room, looking at the dress she was given and it came with shoes and gloves. She tried them on and looked into the mirror, frowning to herself. "I"m just not beautiful..." she whispered to herself.

"Yes, you are." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie?" Cherry gasped and turned to her. "Wh-What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you..." Pinkie smiled, respecting her distance and stood closer to the wall.

Cherry sighed and looked back into the mirror, doubting herself. "No matter what form I am... I'm just hideous."

"No, you're not." Pinkie Pie said.

"You're just saying that..." Cherry looked away from her.

"No, I really mean it." Pinkie pie smiled.

"Hmm..." Cherry shurgged.

Pinkie Pie came up behind her and made her hooves end up in Cherry's mouth and she put the mouth into a smiling position. "Just like Cranky Doodle Donkey!" 

"Ow..." Cherry muttered, then rubbed her mouth once she frowned again. 

"Cherry, you have to smile..." Pinkie Pie said to her, still smiling. 

"Why do you always have to be so happy?" Cherry sighed to her.

"Glad you asked..." Pinkie Pie smiled, then some background music came on.

"What's going on?" Cherry looked for the source of the music.

"I'm about to sing." Pinkie told her.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned, putting her hoof to her face in misfortune.

"Oh, yes." Pinkie Pie smiled, taking a deep breath.

Cherry frowned a little. Pinkie then started to sing her Smile song. 

The song went on for a while and where it was long. Cherry groaned a little, flopping to the middle of the floor.

"Come on, Cherry Berry, Smile, Smile, Smile~" Pinkie Pie continued. "Smile, Smile, Smile, SMIIIIIILLLLLLLEEEE~..."

"I surrender..." Cherry waved a tiny white flag to make Pinkie stop singing.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop singing." Pinkie pie said.

Cherry sighed, she then relaxed her face a little and gave the best small smile she could.

"That's better." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Cherry sighed after she left though, she then continued to fancy herself up. She then took out a metal container and took out an opal necklace and wore it with her dress. "This is it... The Grand Galloping Gala... You can do this..." she told herself in the mirror before going to join the others.

"You ready, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I suppose so..." Cherry said softly.

Boots ran over happily, wearing a sky blue dress with white puffs all around and a bow in her mane.

"Oh, Boots, you look adorable!" Patch said to her.'

"Aw, thank you!" Boots blushed a little.

"Very well, let's go off then." Mo smiled to them once they were all together and heading to their first Grand Galloping Gala.

"This is so exciting." Boots said.

"It'll be the best night ever." Patch said to her. "Where's your mom and Tree Hugger?"

"They'll be around soon, Mama told me to go ahead." Boots said back.


	28. Chapter 28

The doors opened and the ponies were welcomed by Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Atticus. And when Mo saw of what Atticus was wearing, he really did look like a prince.

"Oh, Atticus, how charming..." Mo smiled and blushed to his ensemble.

"Oh, this old thing?" Atticus smirked to her. "It's nothing really... You're the one who looks like the bell of the ball."

Mo blushed deeply and even stared at the floor.

"Atticus, why don't you spend time with your date, I can handle everything else from here." Twilight encouraged.

"Very well..." Atticus accepted. "Shall we, little filly?"

Mo giggled and walked off with Atticus. Patch and Boots then went their own way.

"We're here, we're here, we made it to the Gala!" The CMC cheered as they walked with Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash.

Cherry felt alone until an ivory stallion in a black suit with a matching bow tie stood next to her.

"Care to dance?" Forte invited.

"Don't make me puke..." Cherry muttered, but she actually had a thankful smile that he was there with her.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Forte smiled.

They moved out together among the other ponies. There was then a fanfare, making the others look to the front entrance.

"Announcing the spirit of chaos, Discord, and his guest, the, uh..." the announcer called.

Discord whispered something to him.

"The Smooze!" the announcer then said.

Discord came in with a green blob that had a bow tie and top hat while he wore a suit and top hat and even had a cane.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Patch asked.

"I guess it's time for the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards..." Cherry mumbled uneasily.

The ponies gasped in horror of the abomination attending the Gala with them this year.

"Good evening, everypony!" Discord smiled to them. "What a glorious affair!"

"What is that thing?" Atticus asked.

"Why, the Smooze of course," Discord replied like it was obvious. "And my plus one!"

Twilight rushed over. "What're you doing here with that?"

"Now, now, now," Discord waved his paw at the violet and true blue alicorns. "The Smooze may be an 'it', but it's an it with a heart of... Well... Blob."

The Smooze came up to Cherry, staring at her opal necklace.

"Alright, fine, but make sure your plus one doesn't try to eat anyone." Atticus whispered.

"Yes, this night is extremely important to us, so keep it under control..." Twilight said, a little stressed from the party planning, but still not as scary as she was in what Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch compared to 'Lesson Zero'.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course," Discord agreed and frantically looked around. "Tell me, have either of you seen Fluttershy anywhere?"

"I think she's with Miss Tree Hugger." Boots spoke up as she stood next to Patch.

"Yeah, and they seem to be having a nice time." Patch said.

Discord spotted Fluttershy with the green mare and dashed off to see her. Boots saw Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle and happily rushed to them, they all talked about their excitement and thrills of being at the Grand Galloping Gala together since they were now old enough.

"Hey, girls." Patch smiled at the CMC.

The CMC smiled back to him.

"You're lucky to get a colt to ask ya out, Boots." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Even if it's Patch and all..." Apple Bloom added. "Oh, not to be mean, Patch, since you have a girl back home."

"It's okay, I don't mind going out with Boots," Patch said to them. "And don't worry about your cutie marks, they might be closer than you think now."

"Well, I hope we get to find them soon." Scootaloo said.

"Same here." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, waitin' is takin' forever!" Apple Bloom added.

"It feels like we've been waiting for five years!" Scootaloo groaned.

"Oh, come on, it hasn't been that long..." Patch coaxed.

"Well, it still feels like a long time..." Scootaloo grumbled.

"Just wait a little bit longer." Patch said.


	29. Chapter 29

Discord kept trying to take Fluttershy from Tree Hugger, he tried not to seem obsessive with her and made an excuse to mingle with somepony going with the Smooze. 

"This is going to be a disaster..." Forte mumbled at his and Cherry's table.

"More tea?" Cherry poured him some into a cup, feeling the very same way.

"Sure, besides it shouldn't take a long time for this to turn into a disaster." Forte said.

"I bet the place burns to the ground." Cherry muttered.

"I bet the Smooze takes over Equestria and eats Princess Celestia like a Thanksgiving turkey." Forte muttered back.

The two then shook hooves as they watch Discord try to stay with Fluttershy and hide his insane jealousy.

Atticus and Mo were together on the dance floor.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"My sister taught me how, I guess she somehow knew that I would need to learn how to dance." Atticus answered before twirling her and then dipping her.

Mo giggled, feeling flattered by his moves. "Well, lucky for both of us then..."

"You ever dance?" Atticus asked. "Like... Ballroom dance?"

"James and Elizabeth want to sign me up for lessons, but I don't wanna go because I won't know anyone there..." Mo frowned a little.

"I'll be there." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled, blushing. "Looks like I'm gonna be a ballroom dancer... Though, I wouldn't mind dancing to 'Ballroom Blitz'."

Atticus chuckled as he kept dancing with her. "I wish you could've been there when me and Cherry went to the Ball and Cinderella met her Prince Charming."

"Me too..." Mo sighed a little.

"Maybe the next time we visit them when they have a party, I'll introduce you." Atticus told his girlfriend.

"I would like that, it sounds like a fairy tale..." Mo smiled in agreement.

Since Discord and the Smooze wanted to mingle, Fluttershy came with Tree Hugger to meet Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"And these are the four visitors I told you about." Fluttershy said to her mare friend.

"Hello, Tree Hugger, it's nice to meet you." Patch said.

"Radical to meet you all," Tree Hugger smiled to them. "Sounds rather groovy than you came all the way from some other dimension... Namaste..."

"Namaste." Atticus smiled.

"You all have such powerful auras, especially you..." Tree Hugger pointed to Cherry. "You may seem big, dark, and ugly on the outside, but on the inside, you actually truly care about others and would do anything to help them."

"Wow, so what can you tell about the rest of us?" Patch asked.

"Hmm..." Tree Hugger looked to them. "Well, I see Atticus here is very exceptional when it comes to his book smarts... He's always been on top and he's like a junior detective."

"Kinda got inspired after a case with RK Maroon." Atticus shrugged with a bashful smile.

"I see a great investigating career in your future," Tree Hugger smiled to him. "Monique, you have smarts too, though mostly street smarts due to growing up on the streets until you met Atticus and he found a family just for you. Your kind and caring nature to your dog friends will make you into a wonderful mother someday."

"Oh..." Mo smiled while blushing.

"What about me?" Patch asked.

Tree Hugger came closer to him. "You're just adventurous as your new owner and you really are one of a kind," she told him with a smile. "I sense a great future in you, especially when it comes to helping other dogs and putting them before yourself." 

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"You must make your parents very proud..." Tree Hugger smiled. "Blessing..."

Patch smiled, then thought of his parents, he then decided after this, he should visit them and maybe he could bring Lucky along. "Thanks, Tree Hugger." he thanked.

Tree Hugger smiled back, very much in zen as usual.

"Oh, yes, everypony just loves our new mare in town, don't we?" Discord came to them. "What was it... Tree Embrace, was it?"

"Oh... I like that..." Tree Hugger smiled even bigger than she used to. "Maybe I'll change it!" 

"Yeah, it is a cool name, but so is Tree Hugger." Atticus said.

Fluttershy giggled to the slime ball her loved one was attending the party with. "I can't believe I've never heard you speak of the Smooze before," she smiled in delight. "Sounds like you two are so close."

"Well, I'm glad you got that, because that's what is true," Discord said before teleporting to the Smooze's side and hugged it tightly. "VERY close."

"That's wonderful!" Fluttershy smiled, very happy Discord made friends on his own. "If I can find a foalsitter, the four of us should all go out to dinner sometime." 

"I'd be happy to watch over her." Atticus volunteered.

"Why, thank you, Atticus." Fluttershy smiled.

"We should all go out for dinner sometime and leave Boots with a foalsitter!?" Discord gaped at the pegasus he loved. "Have you no heart!?"

A pony then screamed out as the Smooze approached him.

"Oh, it looks like somepony wants to mingle," Discord smiled before fluttering away. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Oh, okay," Fluttershy smiled. "Treezy and I would love to talk to you later!"

Discord rushed back. "Treezy, really?" he scoffed. "Sort of a juvenile nickname, don't you think?"

"Why not, 'Dipcord'?" Cherry retorted, using Rainbow Dash's former nickname for him. 

"Touche." Discord groaned.

The old pony couple screamed in terror then.

"Smoozy, wait up!" Discord called to his plus one and dashed over to catch up with him. 

"I thought he was suppose to keep his plus one under control?" Atticus asked Twilight.

"I'm gonna have a word with him..." Twilight narrowed her eyes.

Princess Celestia didn't seem concerned at all, but Twilight and Atticus were afraid maybe she would hate something to go wrong, so they decided to see Discord together. 

"Discord!" Atticus and Twilight glared.

"Oh, Twilight, Atticus, what a pleasant surprise, wonderful Gala!" Discord smiled to them. 

"Discord, we thought you said that you would keep the Smooze under control?!" Atticus glared.

"Oh, please," Discord rolled his eyes slightly. "I have better things to do than to watch that thing all night."

Atticus and Twilight looked at him, that was rather rude, even for him.

"What I mean to say is, that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help, but secrete doesn't get on anypony else." Discord then laughed nervously, trying to be friendly with the Smooze again. 

"Okay, but we're keeping an eye on you." Attius narrowed his eyes.

Discord smiled nervously and nodded.

"Thank you..." Twilight felt better now and looked to the other ponies. "It's alright, everypony." 

"Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening!" Atticus added.

The ponies nodded to him and went back to cheering and celebrating their best night ever.


	30. Chapter 30

"Cherry, come meet my sister." Pinkie told the perky goth.

Cherry sighed a little, worried about meeting one of Pinkie's relatives, but was surprised once she came to see a pony that was gray as a storm cloud on a bad day with dark violet mane and crystal blue eyes.

"Cherry, this is Maud, Maud, this is Cherry," Pinkie introduced with a smile. "I think you two will get along just fine." 

"Um....Hi." Cherry greeted.

"Hello..." Maud drearily greeted. "I brought a pet with me..."

"Yeah?" Cherry asked.

Maud took out a small rock and lay it between them. "His name's Boulder."

"Boulder has more fun than I do on a daily basis..." Cherry muttered a little. 

"See? You two are so getting along." Pinkie pie smiled.

"Sure, Pinkie..." Maud droned to her total opposite sister.

"Whatever you say." Cherry added.

The two then shared eye contact with each other and had small smiles.

Discord came back from the locked front doors and went insane as soon as he saw Fluttershy putting her hoof around Tree Hugger and teleported himself to the stage, instantly turning off the lights. 

'Oh, no, what is he up to this time?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Check, check, check, is this thing on?" Discord tapped against a microphone, making everypony look at him, he then smiled. "Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot and wow, are my interspecies parts tired!" he then waved his mismatched wings.

The others stared blankly at him.

"What is he trying to do?" Atticus asked.

"I'd say fail, but he doesn't need to try that." Cherry deadpanned.

Maud nodded in agreement.

"I've only got these tiny mismatched wings, and even I can fly better than Twilight Sparkle or Atticus Fudo, am I right?" Discord tried with a wisecracking smile.

"Hey!" Atticus and Twilight glared.

Princess Celestia giggled though, finding that amusing. 

'How can she find that amusing?' Patch thought to himself.

"Uh, well, perhaps you're more into observational humor," Discord chuckled nervously, he then put on a Jerry Seinfeld suit and disappeared behind a wall and poked his head out. "Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of thin air? Why not thick air? What's the deal there?" 

Mo let out a rather weak cough.

"Are those supposed to be jokes?" Rainbow Dash asked, confusedily.

Pinkie Pie happily gasped and hugged her sister. "Maud, jokes!"

"My favorite..." Maud muttered. 

"If that's her sister, I'd like to see how her parents act." Patch whispered to himself.

"Sheesh, tough crowd..." Discord grabbed his suit in a Rodney Dangerfield fashion.

Atticus and Mo overheard that and nodded, curious themselves.

"You might be a Ponyville pony when an ordinary night on the town ends in a lesson about friendship!" Discord joked, then saw no one still laughed at him, then became Gallagher with a watermelon, ready to smash. "Knock, Knock..."

The ponies stared at him blankly.

Discord frowned to them. "You're supposed to say, who's there!" he prompted them. "This is the most basic of jokes!" He then smashed the melon right in front of them.

"You're the most basic of jokes." Cherry deadpanned. 

Everypony started laughing at that.

"Good one, Cher!" Pinkie Pie laughed, putting her arm around her.

Maud even had a small amused look on her face. There was a glowing behind a door and a snarling heard.

"What is that!?" Twilight asked in fear. 

"Um, Discord, is there anything you forgot to tell us about the Smooze?" Atticus asked.

"Erm, I don't think so, why do you ask?" Discord smiled innocently and nervously.

The door then opened and a bunch of green slime oozed out and nearly flooded the ballroom.

"Are you sure that there wasn't anything you forgot to tell us?!" Atticus glared.

"Well... He's a bit of a picky eater, he tends to have a penchant for shiny objects in his diet..." Discord smiled bashfully. 

"What?!" Atticus asked out shock. "Anything else? Such as growth?!"

"That surprises me actually..." Discord admitted.

The slime spread everywhere and even stuck a little to them. Rarity was the most unhappy out of the others. 

"How can we make the Smooze stop growing?" Atticus asked.

"I... I don't remember..." Discord chuckled nervously.

Twilight and Atticus tried to charge up their horns, but the slime on their horns only made a bubble which popped and cancelled out their magic. "None of our magic works on this ooze!" they cried together.

"Can you stop it?" Twilight asked Celestia. 

Celestia tried to do so, but couldn't.

'How are we going to be able to stop this thing?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Discord, how could you bring him here!?" Forte scolded the draconequus.

"Oh, he's not that bad." Discord insisted.

"Oh, my new shoes will be ruined forever!" Rarity cried out in dismay.

"That's what you're worried about?" Applejack scoffed. "Really?"

"How can that be what you're worried about?" Patch asked.

"She's a drama queen..." Mo sighed, knowing how girls like Rarity could get.

"This is kind of a bummer..." Tree Hugger frowned for the first time.

"What do you think can defeat the Smooze?" Patch asked.

"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, ya know?" Tree Hugger suggested. "Like, his senses are agitated." 

"Why is he agitated?" Atticus asked.

"You don't know anything about rare creatures," Discord snapped at Tree Hugger for interfering. "I've known Smooze Face for ages. He's not agitated. He's partying down! Whoo!" he then did some dance moves while floating in the air.

Boots groaned in slight embarrassment.

"All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy," Tree Hugger suggested with a zenned smile again. "I know I always feel really at peace when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss." 

"Are you high?" Cherry gawked at the green mare.

Tree Hugger then did meditation hymns while whinnying to help calm the Smooze down. 

"Oh, please work, oh, please work, oh, please work." Atticus began to pray.

The Smooze came to her and actually looked a little better right now.


	31. Chapter 31

"Let go, Smooze!" Tree Hugger encouraged the blob. "Bliss out!" she then continued her therapy.

The Smooze smiled to her and started to leave the party and slowly shrunk down in a less intimidating size.

"It worked!" Sweetie Belle cheered. 

"You did it, Tree Hugger!" Patch cheered. "How did you know that would work?" 

"I have a way with wild animals," Tree Hugger smiled. "Besides, it worked for me all the time when I was a filly." 

"Cool, well, nothing can possibly ruin this night now." Patch smiled.

"He's right," Fluttershy walked over. "That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with animals."

This made Discord grind his teeth, he then decided to get rid of Tree Hugger for good.

"Oh, thanks, everypony," Tree Hugger said to her admirers. "It makes perfect karmic sense why magic doesn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields." 

"Well, we know that now." Atticus smiled.

"Stop it!" Discord fused, this was the last straw. "Stop it! I'm done with you, TREE HUGGER!"

"Oh, man... You're really bumming me out..." Tree Hugger said to him softly. "Can you, like, lower your voice a skoosh?"

"A skoosh?" Discord snarled. "A SKOOSH!?" He then reverted back to his old self and made Tree Hugger levitate with him and opened up a portal.

"Whoa, dude, what is that!?" Tree Hugger panicked.

"Oh, my gosh, he's gonna kill her!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt her," Discord reassured. "I'm simply going to send her to another dimension."

"Hm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes almost in disappointment.

"I can't have you interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore!" Discord snarled. 

"So then, you were jealous of Tree Hugger!" Patch growled at him.

"Let me handle this," Fluttershy said to the colt, then flew up to her boyfriend. "Discord, STOP!"

Boots flew up too, looking firm to her father figure. 

"I will, just as soon as she's gone!" Discord said to her. "Then we can have a good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea."

"Don't worry, guys, we'll stop him!" Atticus promised Fluttershy and Boots.

Discord conjured up a disco ball, bounced it like a basketball and threw it. The Mane Six, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked to it and the Smooze overtook them, sticking them into the gooey mess. 

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Atticus groaned.

"I'm doing her a favor, Fluttershy!" Discord told the yellow Pegasus. "It's a lovely dimension! White sand beaches, attentive wait staff... I mean, okay, the humidity isn't great, but where isn't that the case these days?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" Fluttershy snapped at him.

"We were all getting along so well with Aunt Treezy!" Boots added. 

"He was jealous!" Patch told them.

"Exactly!" Discord sounded so needy. "Fluttershy stomped all over our friendship by inviting her to the biggest night of the year as if I didn't matter at all!"

"Did you really think I'd abandon you because I have a new friend!?" Fluttershy firmly asked him.

"Yes, because that's what you did!" Discord argued.

"No, she didn't!" Boots stood up, hovering right in front of him now. "She invited a friend to a party like I did, we didn't abandon you! What if you had a friend you could discuss chaos-based magic with? Would that mean you and Mama weren't friends anymore!?"

Discord pondered this and realized what he was doing and why Fluttershy was attached to Tree Hugger lately. "No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things... Oh, oh, dear, it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh..."

"More like a lot of skooshes!" Fluttershy snarled.

"Aunt Treezy," Boots looked to her new friend. "Could you give them a minute?" 

"Of course, but I hope it's not for very long." Tree Hugger said, seeing her drifting further into the other dimension.

"I-I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing," Discord told Fluttershy as she was now giving him the cold shoulder. "It's so much more complicated than it looks."

"Been there." Forte muttered as he tried to get Cherry down from the gooey mess.

"Do you think maybe you owe somepony an apology?" Fluttershy glared to Discord.

Discord then conjured up a flower to give to her.

"Not me!" Fluttershy slapped his claw.

"Er, Tree Hugger, I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my... er, you know... wrath." Discord apologized to Tree Hugger. 

"It's alright, dude, but, um, do you mind if you put me back on the ground?" Tree Hugger asked him.

Discord chuckled, he closed the portal and let her back down on the ground and decided to apologize to the Smooze. Once they made up, they became friends.

"Whew, I am so glad that everything is now calm and peaceful and no crazy things happening." Patch smiled.

"Oh, come, it's not a party without that!" Pinkie Pie chirped before leaving with the Smooze. "Come on, Smoozinater, let's dance!" 

"Looks like Pinkie Pie has made a new friend," Atticus smiled before looking at Mo. "So then, my princess, shall we dance?"

Mo blushed. "Of course, my prince."

They took each other's hooves and moved back to the dance floor. 

:Those two are so meant for each other." Patch said before going over to the entrance to see if anyone else was there and saw that Flash Sentry was arriving just like he had planned.

Twilight was apologizing to Celestia about what had happened tonight.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Princess Celestia smiled. "This has been the most fun Gala in years!"

"I know, it was a--What?!" Twilight flipped out, not expecting that reaction from her mentor. "But there was ooze all over the place! And one of the guests threatened to send somepony to another dimension!"

"I know! Can you imagine how dull it would have been if I hadn't invited Discord? Come on! Whoo! The night is still young!" Celestia encouraged.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "I guess I'll never understand her sometimes..." 

"Twilight, why don't you relax and have some fun and maybe do some dancing?" Celestia said to her student.

Twilight shrugged and walked off. "Now, who am I gonna dance with?" she asked herself.

"Maybe I could help?" a familiar voice in front of her asked.

Twilight stopped and looked up to see Flash Sentry in a black suit that had hints of blue. "Oh, umm... S-Sure... If you want..." she blushed to him. 

They both then danced together the same way Atticus and Mo were dancing.

"My plan worked like a charm." Patch smiled, seeing Twilight and Flash dancing.

Boots giggled. "Well done, Ace Detective Puppy."

Patch chuckled to her and gave her a friendly dance.

"Come, Cerise," Forte told Cherry after he got her down. "I'll take you home..."

"Don't you wanna dance with me?" Cherry stopped him from leaving. "You said you wanted to dance..." 

"But, I thought you wouldn't want to dance." Forte said.

"Yeah, well, I can have my moments." Cherry said.

And so the two of them began to join in the dance floor and began to dance. It was a slow dance, of course, but they danced with grace like the others. And where this was rather pleasant for them and during the dance, Twilight looked over to Patch, having an idea that this was his plan all along. Patch gave a small salute to her as he continued to dance with Boots. Twilight gave a playfully annoyed eye roll, but smiled back to her stallion as they continued to dance. The CMC danced with their big sisters as this turned out to be the best night ever for everypony.


	32. Chapter 32

After the Gala, everypony returned home while Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were going back to the castle. 

"Wow, that sure was interesting." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry said with a heavy yawn. "I think I'm gonna sleep like a foal tonight..."

"That'll be a first..." Forte muttered.

"Hey, Patch, I didn't know Flash Sentry was coming to the Gala..." Mo spoke up. "Did you do something?" 

"Maybe." Patch said, trying to look innocent.

Atticus and Mo hid a knowing smirk.

"Well, we all better get to sleep, I think our visit here is almost up." Patch yawned.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch went to their beds, too tired to even say good night to each other and just went straight to bed. 

"So tired, must rest." Patch groaned before he got into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Mo was humming the song Cinderella sang after dancing with Prince Charming for the first time. Atticus hummed the parts Prince Charming sang to Cinderella with her as they fell fast asleep together. Cherry hugged her pillow as she fell fast asleep, Forte shut her veil and walked out, allowing her to get some rest. 

"Well, Patch was right about the visit," Forte whispered. "But of course, they'll all get to say goodbye."

There was ruckus laughter heard.


	33. Chapter 33

Drell was watching this through his crystal ball. "Oh, man!" he clapped his hands together. "What a twist ending! So mushy though in the middle with Atticus and Mo..." he then leaned back in his seat. "I'm such in a good mood, it's great to be back, very large and in charge!"

"Emphasis on large." Skippy giggled to him. 

"Yeah, yeah, just be grateful I'm not torturing them." Drell said.

Skippy still giggled and clapped his hands like an excited baby who was entertained by something simple. Drell rolled his eyes slightly. Penelope came out of her room, now in her pajamas, looking to her two guardians.

"Hey, Pen..." Drell greeted. "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine..." Penelope said softly. "Still trying to adjust that you're my father... I mean, how didn't you get angry whenever I called you 'Drell'?"

"I kinda deserve it for leavin' your mother," Drell said to her. "I mean, I've never been that good with women most of the time... I left Hilda at the alter when we almost got married half a century ago."

Skippy nodded, he remembered that.

"Really?" Penelope asked, going to sit in his lap, wanting his comfort now. 

"Yeah, really." Drell said.

Penelope frowned and nuzzled against him. Drell held her close and actually supported her. Skippy smiled fondly that Drell was now being a good father to Penelope and not just spoiling her or yelling at her.

"Tell you what," Drell smiled to her. "I'm allowed to have one day off every full moon... Whatya say you and me do somethin' together, just the two of us?"

"Just us?" Penelope smiled.

Drell nodded fondly. 

Penelope then hugged him. "Okay..." she said, sounding younger than she was, becoming a daddy's girl. 

"That sounds like a great idea for you two." Skippy smiled.

"Skippy, while I'm away, you're in charge." Drell patted his friend on the head playfully, then hugged Penelope a little more. He then picked up the crystal ball and let her hold it.

"Ooh..." Penelope chuckled, taking it in her hands as she watched Equestria while Princess Luna made it night time for the ponies. 

"Don't worry, I won't let you down, Drell." Skippy saluted.

"Who's a good boy?" Drell asked like he was talking to a non responsive dog. "Who's a good boy!? Skippy's a good boy! Now sit, roll over!"

Skippy rolled his eyes and walked off, going through Limbo to hopefully find a stray mortal or a mythical woman to pursue after.

"Your Uncle Skippy's a silly boy, yes, he is..." Drell said to Penelope, playfully before putting the crystal ball back on its stand. "Yes, he is!" 

Penelope rolled her eyes and got back to her feet and went to her bed. 

"Night, honey!" Drell called with a smile.

"Night!" Penelope called back as she went to get herself to bed. 

'I'll call him Dad one of these days.' Penelope thought to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

"Morning, everypony," Twilight smiled as she sat at the head of the table as always. "I hope you all didn't party too hard last night." 

"We didn't party too hard last night." Mo assured her..

"Yeah and had a lot of fun." Atticus said.

"Yeah, by the way Twilight, how was your dance with flash sentry?" Patch asked playfully teasing.

Twilight blushed. "It was just fine, thank you..." she put her hoof to her face a little bashfully. "I never thought I'd see myself dancing with one of Princess Celestia's best guards."

"Is he gonna be your special somepony or whatever?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes slightly. 

"You never know, Rainbow Dash," Atticus said. "Love works in many mysterious ways."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rainbow Dash.

"Like you and Soarin..." Twilight insisted.

"What're ya talkin' about!?" Rainbow Dash glanced to her.

"Don't you remember last year's Gala, darling?" Rarity prompted. "Yes, you wanted the Wonderbolts to notice you, but mostly him..."

"No way!" Rainbow Dash folded her arms before random music came up.

Rainbow Dash: If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that

No stallion is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

'I feel a song coming on.' Patch thought to himself.

Mane Six sans Rainbow Dash: Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Rainbow Dash: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no no

Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry shrugged and decided to join in the song.

Rainbow Dash even tried to fly away from them, she was out of the castle and ended up on a cloud to relax on until breakfast would be ready. 

Rainbow Dash: Oh, oh, oh...   
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love... 

"She's so in love." Mo smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." the others agreed.


	35. Chapter 35

Rainbow Dash soon came back down after Spike finished making breakfast.

"Hope you are all ready for pancakes." Spike said.

"Ooh, I know I am!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Spike smiled and served them all pancakes, giving them their favorite toppings too and served them juice.

Fluttershy sighed. "Feels like only yesterday you guys just came to stay for the week... And now you're leaving." 

"Same here." Atticus and Mo sighed.

"Well, at least we all got to have an adventurous visit." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry shrugged, she was always neutral when it came to going on adventures. 

"Well, we better start eating before the food gets cold." Atticus said.

"He's right, let's all dig in!" Spike cheered.

They all then shared a cheer and started to eat and enjoy their breakfast together. There was a glowing bright white light in the middle of Ponyville.

"What's going on over there?" Mo wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Twilight shrugged. "We better go see it after we finish breakfast." 

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"Well, you better tell that to Patch then." Rainbow Dash said.

The others looked to see Patch already running off.

"SIT!" Atticus called.

Patch's eyes widened and he instantly sat.

Mo giggled a little. "Hold your horses, Patch, wait for us!" 

"But that light looks so interesting!" Patch called out.

Twilight sighed and shook her head. "Puppies..."

"Tell me about it." Mo giggled.

Atticus rolled his eyes, but smiled to Patch.


	36. Chapter 36

After breakfast, they made a quick run to Ponyville and something amazing had happened. Diamond Tiara was with Silver Spoon and Boots. The CMC were lifted in the air and were then brought back down to the ground.

"Girls!" Patch rushed over to them. "Are you okay?" 

"I think so..." Scootaloo muttered. 

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Apple Bloom added.

"I feel different somehow..." Sweetie Belle rubbed her eyes. 

Patch then noticed something different about the CMC and saw what it was, as did everypony else.

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked. "What're you all looking at?"

"Girls..." Patch whispered. "Don't you realize what's come? Your time!"

"What?" the CMC asked together.

"Look at your flanks..." Patch told them.

The fillies looked to the others, then looked down to see that their flanks were no longer blank! They each got the same cutie marks, telling them that they would be Cutie Mark Crusaders forever. 

"See, girls, I told you that your cutie marks would come soon." Patch smiled.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo smiled to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for believing in us..." Apple Bloom whispered gratefully. 

"It was no problem, girls, I'm just so proud of you three." Patch smiled.

The CMC joined in a hug. Once the Mane Six caught up, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack smiled proudly.

"Scoots..." a female voice called. "Scootaloo, darling!"

"Mom, Dad!" Scootaloo called to her parents and instantly bolted to hug them. 

"Oh, Scoots, we're so proud of you and your friends." Her father smiled.

"I'm proud of us too..." Scootaloo said, nearly with tears in her eyes that her parents got to be here to witness this moment.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie, do you know what this calls for?" Atticus asked the pink mare.

"Oh, don't I?" Pinkie Pie smirked.

The CMC looked to each other curiously, wondering what was going to happen.

"Don't you guys remember?" Diamond Tiara walked to the CMC, actually being nice to them, shockingly enough. "You gotta have a cutecenera!"

"Oh, yeah!" Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle remembered and then did a jump together in happiness.

Patch's timberwolf friend, Timber, came out to see that everything was alright and that the CMC had finally got their cutie marks.

"Hey, Timber!" Boots jumped over to join Patch and the Timberwolf. "You won't believe what just happened!"

"We'll tell you at the party." Patch added with a smile.

Timber smiled, very eager to hear more.

Applejack sniffled at Apple Bloom finally earning the cutie mark she longed for. "I just wish Mom and Dad were here to see this..." she said in a soft, gentle tone.

Granny Smith gave her a hug. "It's okay, deary..." she whispered sweetly.

"I'm sure that Mom and Dad are proud where ever they are." Big Mac said while looking up to the sky.

Applejack sniffled as they joined together in a big warm family Apple hug.


	37. Chapter 37

The CMC celebrated their cutie mark party provided by Pinkie Pie. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch decided to stay just a little bit longer to celebrate with them, but decided to leave as soon as the party would be over.

"So, you guys are all friends now?" Cherry asked since Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon even attended the party. "Silver Spoon, I knew you couldn't have been all bad."

"Yeah and neither is Di, it was just because of...." Silver spoon said.

"Her mom?" Atticus guessed.

"How'd you know?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Well, sometimes, when a child tries to be better than everybody else, it's because they aren't really loved at home," Atticus explained. "Diamond Tiara, your father seems nice, even if he punishes you once in a while and not as bad, so I figured maybe your mother was a horrible mare who pushed you around..."

Diamond Tiara had tears in her eyes and sniffled. "It's true!" she bawled. "Mother is a worse bully than I am!"

"I was wondering why you never invited me over whenever your mother would be home..." Silver Spoon said to her best friend.

"That would be something to wonder about." Patch said.

"I never realized how lucky those girls were..." Diamond Tiara sighed. "I hope everypony can forgive me." She was then surprised with a group hug.

"Even I would be a better mother than you..." Cherry said, slightly scowling to Diamond Tiara's mother, Spoiled Rich, who was being silent due to her daughter standing up to her and no longer letting the mare stand in her way.

Pinkie Pie made cupcakes for everypony to celebrate the CMC's accomplishments. During this, Apple Bloom had Spike write up a letter to her cousin Babs Seed to let her know of the victory party.

"This sure is a history in the making." Patch said.

"I'll say," Mo smiled softly. "I'm happy for them, but it's hard to believe that they finally got their marks and we were here for it!"

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

Boots happily came to her friends.

"Let's PAR-TAY!" Pinkie cheered.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake walked by, carrying their foal twins in their arms.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"I don't think you all properly met..." Mrs. Cake held out Pound to Mo. 

"Pound and Pumpkin Cake, soon to be at your service in the future." Mr. Cake added, holding out Pumpkin to Atticus.

Atticus and Mo carried the twins with smiles.

"Can you imagine if we had twins?" Atticus chuckled.

"Don't joke." Mo playfully told him with a small nudge.

"Okay, okay, I won't, but seriously, can you imagine if we had twins?" Atticus asked.

Mo chuckled. "Oh, I dunno... Let's talk about that after you propose..."

"Promise." Atticus laughed with her as they held the Cake twins.

Pumpkin clung to Atticus's mane while Pound was nearly teething on Mo's bandanna.

"I guess they like us and one of them is teething on your bandanna." Atticus chuckled.

"Oh, careful with that!" Mo chuckled to Pound.

"Is there anything that Pound likes to teeth on the most?" Atticus asked Mrs. Cake.

"Trick question, because I think he's almost teethed on everything." Mrs. Cake giggled.

"Everything?" Atticus asked.

Mrs. Cake took out a chair that had a lot of bite marks in it.

"Wow! I guess Pound really does teeth on everything." Atticus said, surprised.

"Luckily it's just a phase..." Mrs. Cake chuckled. "Mo, you're a natural..."

"Thanks, I think I have my dog back home to thank for that," Mo smiled as she let Pound go on the floor so he could crawl around. "Angel's always been with me and she was kind of like raising my own child... I always fed her, took care of her, played with her, though sadly, since I lived on the streets, I couldn't take her to the vet if she got sick, but I always did the best I could for her and I became the parent I never had growing up."

"Oh, my... Well, I'm sure that wherever your parents are, I'm sure that they are proud of you." Mrs. Cake said.

Mo smiled with joyful tears.


	38. Chapter 38

"Awww!!!" the others groaned, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch had their stuff ready to go home with.

"We really wish y'all could stay here a little bit longer." Applejack said.

"Yeah, that whole chaos and disharmony stuff was just a throw off!" Rainbow Dash added. "Stay longer and we'll give you a real vacation!"

"Sorry, but we're expected back by now, but we'll come again." Patch said to her.

"Please do..." Diamond Tiara was even sad they were leaving.

"Don't worry, we'll come back soon." Mo said.

"Promise?" Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara asked.

"Pinkie Pie Promise." Atticus, Mo, and Patch said together.

Pinkie Pie giggled that they mentioned her.

"Well, okay, but we're keeping you to that promise." Diamond Tiara playfully smirked.

Mo chuckled, removed the tiara off her head and ruffled up her violet and white mane.

"Hey, knock it off!" Diamond Tiara laughed a little.

"You know, Diamond, for once, it's nice to hear you laughing and this time, not in a mean way." Patch smiled.

"It feels good too..." Diamond Tiara sincerely smiled.

Mo placed the tiara back on her head with a smile and joined her friends as the portal came up.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" Granny Smith chuckled as she and the others waved to their leaving friends.

"Oh, we will, Granny Smith, you can bet on that." Atticus smiled.

The ponies smiled. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch waved and they were taken to the portal to return home. 

"I sure am going to miss them." Diamond Tiara said.

"Don't worry, Di, they'll come back..." Silver Spoon comforted her best friend. 

Diamond Tiara sniffled and hugged Silver Spoon, wishing she had been a little nicer. Apple Bloom, Boots, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo also joined in on the hug. Things were now going to be better for Diamond Tiara.

Twilight smiled and then made a letter for her mentor as she watch Fluttershy, Boots, and Discord bond like a real family, the CMC made friends with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, Equestria learned to like Discord, and she thought of her human and puppy frends.

"'Dear, Princess Celestia,

I learned so much about friendship, even more than ever today! Ponies can change for the ones they love and admire no matter what their background. Especially if they come from other worlds and that they can help beyond the impossible! I thank you for rewarding me for this bestowed honor, ever since I was a filly and I enrolled into your magic school. This was truly a happy ending to an amazing adventure that I will never forget...

Signed, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle'."

"You ready to send it?" Spike asked her.

"Yes, Spike..." Twilight smiled. "Fire away."

Spike chuckled, he took a deep breath and sent the letter straight to Princess Celestia. While that was going on, Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch returned back to the human world.


	39. Chapter 39

Cherry yawned and stretched a little. "Phew... Travel takes a lot outta ya."

"I'll say..." Patch agreed, wagging his tail, happy that he could do that again now that he was a puppy again.

They all then went their separate ways to return home, saying goodbye to each other for the day.

"Man, what a day." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Patch yawned a little once they got to Atticus's room to relax. "I think we need a vacation from our vacation."

Atticus chuckled, lying down on his bed for the first time in a while. "Wonder what's gonna happen now..."

"Hopefully something relaxing." Patch sighed.

"Let's hope so..." Atticus agreed.

Patch wanted to call Colette to let her know that he was home, but he was too tired. Hopefully she would understand.

Mo came through the front door, her adoptive parents rushed to her and hugged her as soon as they saw her.

"MO!" Scamp, Angel, Colette, and Danielle called and rushed over to Mo, making her fall to the floor and they all licked her face happily.

Mo giggled as she hugged them all. "Okay, okay, I missed you guys too."

"So, how was it?" Angel asked.

"It was nice..." Mo wiped her face a little, tiredly.

"Momo!" Junior rushed over to his older sister and hugged her.

"Hey, Junior..." Mo hugged him back with a smile. "Wow, my own little welcome home party, I should travel more often."

Elizabeth giggled to that. "I'll make your favorite dinner..." she said before going into the kitchen.

"Guys, it was crazy out there, our vacation became an adventure..." Mo went to the couch with the puppies and told them everything that had happened during her travel to Equestria.

"Wow, how dangerous was it?" Scamp asked.

"Very, I mean, Atticus was controlled by King Sombra..." Mo continued. "He grew very mean and nasty, it scared Cherry!"

"Cherry was scared?" Danielle couldn't believe that.

"Well, her true self was drained, so was Atticus's, it was very unpleasant, especially when Princess Twilight became a tyrant and demanded their beheading it." Mo said as she gently pet Angel, telling her tall tale that was true.

"I'm so glad you're all okay..." Angel nuzzled against Mo with a smile.

Mo smiled to her puppy and hugged her.

"Well, hopefully that won't happen again." Scamp said.

"We can only hope..." Mo smiled back to him.

"Yeah." Colette smiled.

Mo hugged her puppies. "I love you all so much..."

Junior giggled as he joined in the hug. 

"I hope I can go on an adventure someday..." Colette sighed, a little jealous.

"Don't worry, Colette, I'm sure you'll have an adventure someday." Mo smiled.

Colette smiled, very much hoping so.


	40. Chapter 40

Cherry's parents were not home when she got there, so Forte stayed with her and decided to make her dinner. He also made her stay out in the living room and out of her room, but she actually wasn't hesitant to do so. Cherry was lying on the couch and catching up with her programs while Forte cooked for her.

'She seems to be obedient.' Forte thought to himself.

Cherry was catching up on Fool Us recordings she saved in the DVR and found one that was brand new and airing tonight. Johnathon Ross introduced the two magicians who came out to see everybody. Cherry then grabbed her cell phone with the card and dialed the number.

Penn's cell phone started to ring, making Johnathon look at him. "Excuse me a sec..." he told the host, then answered the sudden call. "Hello?"

"Hiiii, Penn!" Cherry greeted like a squealing fan girl.

"Hello, Cherry." Penn said.

"Can I talk to Teller?" Cherry asked.

Penn rolled his eyes and handed the phone to his silent partner.

Teller took the phone and just stood there, not speaking due to being on stage.

"Hiiii, Teller..." Cherry greeted.

"Erm, what is going on here, gents?" Johnathon asked. "We have a show to do..."

"We're getting a call from our number one fan, Cherry." Penn told him.

"Oh, right then..." Johnathon chuckled, then looked into the camera. "Cherry, if you're watching this, please hang up, Penn and Teller are very busy right now... They'll talk to you after the show..." he then took Penn's phone away from Teller and hung up for him.

"How rude." Cherry glared at Johnathon.

"Cerise, dinner is ready!" Forte called to her.

Cherry looked at him and sat in her seat while he would serve her like a loyal waiter. Forte made her one of her favorite meals: Chicken and rice with mixed vegetables in the oven with a dab of honey mustard.

"Thanks..." Cherry whispered.

"What happened?" Forte asked, knowing of when Cherry would always whisper.

"They hung up on me..." Cherry said softly. "I didn't know they'd be out so quickly..."

"Well, you could talk with them after the show?" Forte suggested, getting a fork for her and poured her a glass of strawberry soda with a bendy straw.

"Might be too late..." Cherry shrugged. "Penn has a wife and kids after all... I just wanted to thank them for trying to help us."

"I'm sure they know." Forte said.

Cherry shrugged and then started to eat her dinner. She wasn't going to know until she called them. Forte gently patted her on the head. 

"You don't dance bad for a scarecrow by the way..." Cherry mumbled as she ate her dinner.

Forte looked to her, he had heard that and he hid a smile to her. "Thank you..." he whispered.

Cherry didn't say anything back and continued to eat her favorite dinner.

After dinner, Cherry called Penn and Teller to make sure that they knew.

"Sorry about that, guys..." Cherry said as she leaned back on the couch after the show had ended. "I thought maybe I could catch you backstage..."

"That's all right, Cherry," Teller smiled. "You don't have to thank us... Even if Penn didn't do anything."

"Now that that's over, I can return to my boring, uneventful life..." Cherry sighed.

"Well, you never know, maybe something else will happen." Teller said.

"The future is what you make it." Penn quoted.

"Oh, is Penn there?" Cherry grew nervous.

"What's wrong with me?" Penn folded his arms. 

"Uh... Well..." Cherry chuckled nervously. "Listen, about calling you in the middle of the night, I'm really sorry about that... Love the video game by the way, though I can't beat Desert Bus!"

Penn and Teller looked to each other and started to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny? I'm serious I seriously can't beat Desert Bus!" Cherry told them.

"Cherry, Cherry, Cherry..." Penn shook his head with a chuckle. "How long did the game say?"

"From Tuscon, Arizona to Las Vegas at 45 miles per hour." Cherry explained.

"Cherry, that's eight hours real time." Teller told her.

Cherry gaped. "YOU GUYS MADE A FREAKIN' EIGHT HOUR GAME!?" she flipped out on them. "Whoever needs to take a road trip when you can have the experience on your Sega CD in real time..." she then laughed before yelling again. "What were you thinking!?"

"We told you before the game started in our video," Penn laughed. "The whole joke was to make a game stupifyingly like reality! I also had interviews that it was in response to the joke for the controversy in violent video games... So, instead of something imaginative and fun, enjoy the mundane task of driving a bus for eight hours!"

"Also, there's something wrong with the control, every time I try to pause it, it won't let me..." Cherry then added.

Penn and Teller laughed again at her.

"Let me guess, the game can't be paused, right?" Cherry asked.

"You got that right, Silly Rabbit!" Penn laughed. 

"Didn't you read the manual?" Teller added.

Cherry left a moment and came back with the Smoke and Mirrors video game manual and flipped to the Desert Bus page. "It says 'No, it's not an oversight, does your life have a pause control'?" she then groaned and mumbled in misfortune as the two magicians laughed at her. "What happens after the eight hours?" she then asked. "Do you get to play casino games and all of the sudden, the game becomes awesome?"

"You wanna know what happens?" Penn smirked. "You get a point."

"A point!?" Cherry asked. "ONE FREAKIN' POINT! And then you gotta drive all the way back!? Every eight hours a point!? Those are the slowest points in video game history! Did you guys really make this game or did Andy Warhol rise from the dead!?"

"Maybe letting her call them wasn't such a good idea." Forte whispered.

"If you want, you could enter the contest..." Penn bribed. "You send in your score and we'll give you an actual bus to Las Vegas to a show of ours for free and have a four night stay."

"That only begs the question, who has the high score in Desert Bus?" Cherry demanded.

"The highest you can get is ninety-nine points," Teller informed. "Which means you'd have to put in 792 hours."

"How long is that?" Cherry asked, not wanting to do the math.

"Thirty-Three days." Penn said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Goodbye." she said, then hung up on Penn and Teller.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that." Teller said.

"Aw, what's gonna happen?" Penn waved his hand. "You worry too much..."

Teller rolled his eyes and walked with Penn to their limo to get themselves home.

"Jerks..." Cherry scowled, folding her arms on the couch.

"Hey, so, how'd the call go?" Forte asked.

"I hate them..." Cherry folded her arms. "I never want to see them again..."

"I'm sure they didn't mean to do whatever they did." Forte said.

Cherry scoffed. 

Forte sat in her father's chair to get comfortable. "Why don't we watch some nice educational programming?"

"Whatever..." Cherry said as she tossed the video game manual over her shoulder.

And so, he decided to turn on the educational channel.

The End


End file.
